Hot Blood
by MerlinsBraut
Summary: Erotikfiction über eine neue Professorin in Hogwarts,eine Vampirin,die unserem Tränkemeister gefährlich nahe kommt ;-


Hot Blood

Die Sonne geht langsam unter, der Himmel ist in ein wunderschönes orange-rot getaucht. Vor diesem Himmel zeichnen sich deutlich die Mauern von Hogwarts ab. Direkt hinter diesen Mauern, nachdem man durch die hohen Türen hereingegangen ist, befindet sich die Eingangshalle. Und dahinter befindet sich das Herzstück von Hogwarts: Die große Halle.

Hier kommen Schüler und Lehrer aus allen Häusern zusammen, hier wird gegessen, gefeiert und wichtige Neuigkeiten und Entscheidungen besprochen und gefällt. So wie an diesem Abend. Die Kerzen brennen und schweben wie immer durch die Luft. Es ist angenehm warm in der Halle. Schüler und Schülerinnen sitzen an ihren Tischen und blicken gespannt auf ihren Schulleiter. Niemand spricht ein Wort. Keiner quatscht dazwischen. Jeder mag und respektiert Albus Dumbledore. Der alte, kauzige Mann steht an seinem Rednerpult und begrüßt seine Schüler und Lehrerkollegen. Wie immer in einen langen hellen Umhang gehüllt, blickt er freundlich lächelnd in die Runde: "Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich begrüße Sie alle recht herzlich heute zu dieser ungewöhnlichen Besprechung. Ich danke Ihnen, dass alle gekommen sind, obwohl ich einen Teil Ihrer Freizeit in Anspruch nehme. Aber, glaubt mir, es ist wirklich sehr wichtig." Er macht eine lange Pause und sieht hinunter in die neugierigen Gesichter der Jungen und Mädchen. Dann dreht er sich zu den Lehrern und Lehrerinnen um, die hinter ihm an einem langen Tisch sitzen. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung dankt er auch ihnen für ihr kommen. Dann spricht er endlich weiter und enthüllt, warum sie sich heute hier versammeln.

„Am morgigen Tag erwarten wir eine Professorin aus dem fernen Rumänien. Sie ist in ihrem Land eine wahre Berühmtheit und es ist mir eine große Ehre, sie für ein paar Wochen hier begrüßen zu dürfen...Jedoch...ein Problem gibt es da schon..." Wieder eine lange Pause. Minerva McGonagall lehnt sich auf ihrem Stuhl etwas zur Seite, um ihrem älteren Freund und Kollegen ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Sie sieht deutlich sein Unbehagen. Als Dumbledore bemerkt, dass er von allen Seiten aufgeregt angeschaut wird, erzählt er weiter. „Ihr Name lautet Morgana Dracul. Sie ist die Urenkelin des berühmten Fürsten Vlad Dracul. Sie ist eine Vampirin." Die Schüler fangen an, wie wild durcheinander zu reden. Deutlich herauszuhören sind immer wider dieselben Worte: Dracula...Vampir...Angst... . Auch hinter Albus wird diskutiert. Aus Minervas Mund ist ein erschrockenes Aufstöhnen zu hören. Sybill Trelawney hantiert nervös an ihrer Brille und Rubeus Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts, zupft sich immer wieder seinen Bart. Nervosität und Unbehagen ist bei jedem deutlich zu spüren. Nur bei einem nicht. Severus Snape sitzt noch genauso ruhig auf seinem Stuhl wie vor dieser Nachricht. Lediglich eine Augenbraue hatte er leicht nach oben gezogen als er den Namen der neuen Professorin hörte. Seine Ruhe wurde schon immer von seinen Lehrerkollegen einerseits bewundert und andererseits gefürchtet. Wenn er still sitzt, scheint er noch nicht einmal zu atmen. Keinerlei Bewegung geht dann von ihm aus. Lediglich seine schwarzen, geheimnisvollen Augen blicken langsam und prüfend durch den Raum. Er fängt sämtliche körperlichen Reaktionen auf und strahlt selber keine aus. Mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen fährt sein Blick zurück zu dem Schulleiter, als dieser mit beruhigender Stimme weiterspricht. „Ruhig, keine Sorge. Wenn wir gewisse Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen, wird niemandem etwas passieren. Also hört gut zu. Ab dem morgigen Tag bis zu dem Tage ihrer Abreise werden wir Professor Dracul wie einen Gast behandeln. Sie kann nichts für ihre Herkunft und ihre...nun ja...Eigenarten. Dennoch werden wir vorsichtig sein. Alle Schüler und Schülerinnen dürfen nicht mehr alleine durch das Gebäude gehen. Geht nur noch zu zweit oder in Gruppen. Außerdem solltet ihr aufpassen, dass ihr nie zulange in ihrer Nähe seid. Sie kann eure Angst riechen." _Das ist doch keine große Kunst, das kann ich auch. _Denkt sich Severus mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht. Eigentlich ist es gar nicht wirklich ein Lächeln, er zieht bloß einen Mundwinkel etwas nach oben. Seine Augen sind noch genauso kalt wie sonst auch. Als Dumbledore sich umdreht und ihn anschaut, wird er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Da Mrs. Dracul ein ganz außerordentliches Talent im Brauen von Zaubertränken hat, habe ich beschlossen, sie Ihnen zur Seite zu stellen, Severus. Ich hoffe, das wird Ihnen recht sein." _Er hofft, es ist mir recht? Natürlich ist es mir nicht recht! _Als er gerade seinen Mund etwas öffnet, um sein Missfallen darüber kundzutun, fällt ihm der Blick von Albus auf, der immer noch auf ihm ruht und keinen Protest zulässt. Seufzend schließt er den Mund wieder und sein älterer Kollege lächelt ihn erfreut an. „Das hab ich mir doch gedacht, Severus. Sie werden ganz sicher von Professor Dracul profitieren. Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass Sie von ihr nichts zu befürchten haben." Einige Schüler fangen an zu kichern. Snape lässt seine Augen in deren Richtung wandern und funkelt sie einmal kurz böse an. Dann herrscht wieder Stille.

Nach dieser Besprechung begibt sich Severus Snape in sein Klassenzimmer. Er lässt sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken und nimmt das Buch zur Hand, das vor ihm liegt. Doch wirklich konzentrieren kann er sich darauf nicht. Er reibt sich mit einer Hand die müden Augen und legt das Buch nach ein paar Minuten wieder zurück auf den Tisch. _Was denkt sich Dumbledore dabei? Hätte er mich nicht wenigstens vorher fragen können? Und außerdem...sie ist eine Vampirin. Ich habe noch nie mit so einem Wesen zutun gehabt. Ich habe viel darüber gelesen...und ich muss ganz ehrlich sein...in gewissem Grad faszinieren mich diese Geschöpfe der Nacht. Wunderschön sollen sie sein...mit spitzen weißen Reißzähnen, ähnlich wie Lupin, wenn der Vollmond am Himmel steht. Ein Biss von ihnen reicht, um einen total gefügig zu machen...willenlos...ausgeliefert...bis zum Ende. Sie sind Ausgestoßene, doch mit solchen Personen scheint sich Dumbledore gerne einzulassen. Erst dieser stotternde Nichtsnutz, der kaum seinen eigenen Namen über die Lippen gebracht hat, dann dieser schmierige Schönling, dann ein Werwolf und zu guter Letzt noch ein verrückter Auror, der unter Wahnvorstellungen litt. Warum dann nicht auch noch ein Vampir? Doch diese Wesen haben eine sehr starke magische Ausstrahlung und ich weiß, dass es unter ihnen viele gibt, die sich mit Tränken und Giften fast besser auskennen als ich. Vielleicht könnte ich doch von der Arbeit mit dieser Frau profitieren... .Eine Enkelin von Vlad Dracul...ob sie wirklich, wie die Legenden sagen, Blut trinkt? Aber Albus hat recht...ich habe keine Angst vor ihr. Angst ist etwas, das ich schon lange nicht mehr empfinde. _Mit diesen trüben Gedanken im Kopf steht der Tränkemeister auf und geht in seine privaten Räume, die direkt an das Klassenzimmer angrenzen.

Dort angekommen setzt er sich in einen großen Sessel und betrachtet das Slytherin- Logo über dem Schrank gegenüber. Severus greift neben sich und da steht auf einem kleinen Tischchen eine Flasche Rotwein neben einem Glas. Er schenkt sich ein und führt das Glas dann an sein Gesicht. Bevor er trinkt, nimmt er den Geruch des Weines in sich auf. Dann nippt er etwas, bevor er in kleinen Schlücken das Glas lehrt. _Die Hauselfen scheinen einen guten Geschmack zu haben, sie haben einen sehr guten Jahrgang ausgewählt._

Nach diesem allabendlichen Ritual steht Snape auf und öffnet seinen Kleiderschrank. Den Umhang hängt er auf einen Bügel, wo noch weitere desselben Umhangs hängen. Seine Schüler mögen denken, er hätte nur den einen, doch er hat mehrere, sie sehen nur alle gleich aus. Dann beginnt er, mit langsamen Bewegungen seinen Gehrock aufzuknöpfen und sich über die schmalen Schultern zu ziehen. Nach einem prüfenden Blick geht er zu einer Truhe neben einem großen Mahagonispiegel und legt das Kleidungsstück hinein. Die Hauselfen werden morgen die Wäsche abholen. Vor dem Spiegel bleibt er stehen und mustert sich kritisch. Die schwarze Hose sitzt eng am Körper, ebenso das schwarze Hemd. Dieses beginnt er nun ebenfalls langsam und sorgfältig aufzuknöpfen. Er zieht es dazu immer weiter aus der Hose, bis er es schließlich auch abstreift und in die Wäschetruhe legt. Sein Spiegelbild zeigt ihm einen blassen, schmalen, dennoch kräftigen Oberkörper. Und die Narben...so viele Narben, die sich nicht nur in seine Seele gebrannt haben. Sein Oberkörper ist übersät davon. Kurz dreht er seinen Kopf in eine andere Richtung. Diesen Anblick erträgt er nie lange. Jede einzelne Narbe erzählt eine Geschichte von Gewalt und Schmerz. Er sieht an sich herunter und setzt sich kurz auf das große, frischbezogene Bett, um sich seiner Schuhe zu entledigen. Sie sind wie immer schwarz, sehen edel und teuer aus, glänzen tun sie auch. Er stellt sie an ihren Platz unter dem Bett. Nachdem er auch seine, natürlich schwarzen, Socken ausgezogen hat, stellt er sich wieder vor den Spiegel. Mit gesenktem Kopf beginnt er, seine Hose aufzuknöpfen. Langsam streift er sie von den Beinen und bringt sie ebenfalls in die Truhe mit der Wäsche. Das Spiegelbild zeigt uns, dass er sehr lange, schlanke Beine hat mit wenigen schwarzen Haaren daran. Auch unter den Achseln hat er einen leichten Flaum schwarzer Haare. Ansonsten befindet sich auf dem Oberkörper kein einziges Härchen. Und nicht, weil er sie sich abrasiert, es sind einfach keine gewachsen. Wie wurde er deswegen damals in seiner Schulzeit gehänselt. Auf der Brust von James wuchsen schnell die ersten Härchen, bei Sirius wuchsen sie extrem schnell und selbst Remus hatte bald einen leichten Flaum. Nur seine Brust fühlte sich immer noch weich und zart an wie die eines 10 jährigen. Rasieren brauchte er sich auch lange nicht, das tat er das erste Mal mit 17. Selbst heute noch hat er kaum Bartwuchs und greift nur ganz selten zur Rasierklinge. Gedankenverloren reibt er sich über das Kinn, bevor er sich in schwarzen, engen Shorts auf den Weg in sein kleines angrenzendes Badezimmer macht, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Nachdem auch das erledigt ist, macht sich Severus daran, die Tagesdecke vom Bett zu nehmen. Er faltet sie sorgfältig und legt sie auf den Sessel. Dann kuschelt er sich tief unter seine Bettdecke und ist kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen.

Nachdem Severus Snape am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht ist, trottet er missmutig in sein kleines Badezimmer. Schon auf dem Weg dahin streift er sich seine Shorts von den langen, schlanken Beinen und lässt sie achtlos auf dem Boden liegen. Von der Sorgfalt, mit der er am vorigen Abend seine Kleidung weggeräumt hatte, ist nichts mehr vorhanden. Er steigt unter seine Dusche und Sekunden später schließt er genüsslich die Augen, als das eiskalte Wasser seinen vom Schlaf noch warmen Körper abkühlt. Er liebt es, das kalte Wasser auf seinem ganzen Körper zu spüren. Es weckt ihn...säubert ihn von den Albträumen, die ihn fast jede Nacht heimsuchen. Auch letzte Nacht wieder. Immer dasselbe...Todesser, die sich mit ihren begangenen Gräueltaten brüsten...und er muss immer wieder so tun, als empfinde er ebenso Spaß an diesen grausamen Folterungen. Innerlich kocht er und wacht jeden Morgen schweißgebadet auf. Kälte ist genau das, was er dann braucht. Und diese kalte Dusche holt ihn zurück ins Leben, sein neues Leben hier in Hogwarts als Meister der Zaubertränke.

Nachdem er das Wasser abgestellt hat, greift er sich ein Handtuch und trocknet sich damit die pechschwarzen Haare. Ein zweites Handtuch benutzt er, um seinen Körper abzutrocknen. Dann geht er, nackt wie er ist, zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Weg hebt er noch die achtlos liegengelassene Unterhose auf und legt sie sorgsam in seine Wäschetruhe. Als er an dem Spiegel vorbeikommt, erhaschen wir einen kurzen unkeuschen Blick abwärts des Bauchnabels, ein leichter Flaum schwarzen drahtigen Haares zeichnet sich deutlich von seiner bleichen Haut ab. Ein fester, runder Po versüßt uns den Blick auf seine Kehrseite. Doch der Rücken ist ebenfalls wie seine Brust mit Narben übersät. Als wir einen kurzen Blick auf seinen schlanken Nacken gewährt bekommen, als seine Haare, immer noch tropfnass an die Seite fallen, sehen wir auch dort, an einer so feinen, zarten Stelle seiner Haut, feine Narben. Dann tritt er am Spiegel vorbei und ein weiterer Blick auf ihn wird uns versagt. Süß entfaltet sich unser Verlangen, diesen kalten geschundenen Körper zu berühren...zu streicheln...zu wärmen...und seine zarten, ungeküssten Lippen mit den unsrigen zu erkunden.

Er tritt vor den Schrank mit den Schubladen, über den vor langer Zeit das Slytherin- Logo an die Wand gemalt wurde und nimmt aus der obersten Schublade eine frischgewaschene schwarze Shorts heraus und aus der darunter ein sauberes paar Socken. Er zieht sich an und geht zu dem großen Schrank, aus dem er eine schwarze Hose und ein neues, schwarzes Hemd herausholt. Das Hemd ist anders als die anderen, es hat große silberne Knöpfe, er hat es sich erst vor ein paar Tagen gekauft. Als er anfängt, es zuzuknöpfen verursacht die Kälte des Silbers auf seiner nackten Haut ihm eine Gänsehaut. Sie breitet sich schnell über seine Arme aus, bis sie seinen ganzen Körper befällt. Er schüttelt sich einmal kurz und atmet dann tief durch. Nachdem er auch seine Hose angezogen und deren Knöpfe über dem Hemd geschlossen hat, nimmt er einen sauberen Gehrock von einem Bügel und zieht ihn ebenfalls über. Und zum Schluss noch sein berühmter schwarzer Umhang. Er hat schon öfters mitbekommen, wie Schüler kicherten, wenn er an ihnen vorbeirauschte und der Umhang hinter ihm herwehte. Das Wort „Fledermaus" hat er auch schon mehr als einmal wahrgenommen. Selbstverständlich traut sich niemand, ihm das ins Gesicht zu sagen, doch er hat nicht nur eine feine Nase sondern auch sehr gute Ohren. Sie flüstern es sich zu und er erntet Blicke der Verachtung und des Ekels. Da er diese aber sehr gut kennt, machen sie ihm nicht mehr wirklich viel aus, sie sind ihm sogar egal geworden. Er liebt seinen Umhang, lässt sich selten ohne ihn sehen. Er hat das Gefühl, er würde ihn schützen, eintauchen lassen in seine kühle schwarze Seide. Noch ein kurzer, prüfender Blick in den Spiegel und er tritt aus der Tür. Draußen versiegelt er noch die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch und betritt sein Klassenzimmer.

Hier ist es angenehm kalt. Die Schüler frieren hier immer, er liebt diese Kälte. Er kann besser nachdenken, wenn er kühle Luft atmet. Wärme macht träge und Trägheit führt zu Unachtsamkeit. Und Unachtsamkeit kann einem das Leben kosten. Er hat oft erlebt, wie unkonzentrierte Schüler eine falsche Zutat in den Kessel gaben. Viele hatten Glück, dass er da war und einen Gegenzauber oder ein Gegengift parat hatte. Und gab es dafür ein Dankeschön? Nein! Wozu auch. Besonders diesem Idioten Longbottom rettet er in beinahe jeder Unterrichtsstunde das Leben, ohne das der das überhaupt merkt. Und wie oft hatte er Potter geholfen... . Ärgerlich brummt er einmal kurz und verlässt dann den Klassenraum, um sich auf den Weg in die große Halle zu machen. Er hasst das Frühstück. Alle Schüler und Schülerinnen sitzen vergnügt schnatternd an ihren Tischen, als wären sie nicht nur eine Nacht getrennt gewesen sondern ganze 6 Jahre. Er hasst es, wenn alle durcheinander reden. Manchmal hört er aus einigen Wortfetzen seinen Namen heraus. Doch wenn sein Blick in die Richtung schnellt, kann er nur noch unzusammenhängendes Geschnatter hören. Doch heute kommt die Professorin an, mit der er in der nächsten Zeit viele Stunden verbringen wird. Er möchte wenigstens sehen, mit wem er es zu tun bekommt.

Als er die große Halle betritt, ist seine neue Kollegin schon angekommen. Sie steht gerade vor dem Rednerpult und stellt sich den Schülern vor. Als er an ihr vorbeigeht, spürt er deutlich ihre magische Ausstrahlung. Schnell setzt er sich auf seinen Platz. Auch der schönen Vampirin ist der Neuankömmling nicht entgangen. Bereits als die Türen leise aufgingen, verspürte sie eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen. Ihr Blick schnellte in die Richtung und sie erblickte einen großen, ganz in schwarz gekleideten Mann. Sein seidener Umhang wehte hinter ihm her. Ihre dunklen Augen trafen kurz die seinen, die ebenso schwarz sind wie ihre. _Ein Vampir, einer meines Volkes. _Sie war sich so sicher...Doch als der Unbekannte aufrechten Ganges an ihr vorbeischritt, spürte sie noch etwas anderes: Leben. Dies ist ein Sterblicher, das Blut kocht noch in seinen Adern. Nachdem die Schüler sie mit Applaus empfangen haben, wendet sie sich den Lehrkräften zu. Sie bleibt vor jedem kurz stehen, senkt leicht den Kopf zum Gruße und die Hände, die ihr entgegengestreckt werden, ignoriert sie. Bis auf die von dem Unbekannten vor ihr. Als die Frau vor Severus stehen bleibt, steht er ebenfalls auf, um ihr die Hand zu reichen. Zu seinem Erstaunen nimmt sie diese sogar. Ihr Händedruck ist fest und ihr Ring in Form einer Kralle, den sie an der Spitze ihres Zeigefingers trägt, bohrt sich fest in seine Handfläche. Unmerklich zuckt er etwas zusammen, als sich das kalte Metall in seine Haut bohrt. Fast unmerklich, denn Vampiren entgeht nicht die kleinste Regung. Die schwarzhaarige Frau vor ihm lächelt ihn an. „Sie müssen also Professor Snape sein...Sehr angenehm. Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört und ich freue mich sehr, Sie nun endlich persönlich kennen zulernen." Ihre schneeweißen Eckzähne blitzen kurz auf. Severus kann seine Augen nicht von ihnen abwenden. Vorsichtig mustert er die Professorin. Sie trägt ein langes, schwarzes Kleid mit schmalen Trägern, dass ihre Schultern und den Rücken freilässt. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar fällt glänzend auf ihre schmalen weißen Schultern. Ihren Kopf ziert ein silbernes Diadem. Er räuspert sich kurz, bevor er ihr wieder ins Gesicht schaut. Die vollen Lippen rot geschminkt, die Augen schwarz, jedoch mit einem funkelnden gefährlichen Blitzen. „Angenehm." Dann lässt er ihre Hand los und wendet sich dem Frühstück zu.

Morgana hat den Zaubertränkelehrer vor ihr ebenso gemustert. Als sie ihm die Hand gegeben hatte, ist er zusammengezuckt. Ihr Ring hat ihm wehgetan. Als er sie dann ansah, war ein böses Funkeln in seine schwarzen Augen getreten. Sie nahm dann auch wahr, wie er sie beobachtete. Das gab ihr die Gelegenheit, den Mann vor ihr ebenfalls ausgiebig zu betrachten. Seine schwarze Kleidung saß eng an seinem großen schmalen Körper, wurde aber vor neugierigen Blicken durch seinen weiten Umhang geschützt. Sein Händedruck war kalt und kräftig. Seine Augen sind undurchdringlich und geheimnisvoll. Sie bemerkte, wie sein Blick auf ihren spitzen Eckzähnen haften blieb und sein Atem dabei schneller ging. Diese Regungen sind so schwach und für Menschen nicht zu bemerken, doch für Vampire ist das ein Leichtes.

Sie genoss es, seinen Blick zu spüren, der, scheinbar unbemerkt, über ihren Körper wanderte.

Als er ihr dann wieder ins Gesicht sah, überzog eine leichte Röte seine Wangen. Er ließ ihre Hand los und senkte den Kopf.

Lächelnd setzt sie sich nun auf den freien Platz ganz außen an dem langen Tisch, nicht ohne dem Meister der Zaubertränke vorher noch einen triumphierenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Nach dem Frühstück verlief der weitere Tag genauso wie viele andere vor ihm. Snape unterrichtete die Erstklässler, dann Mittagspause und dann der Unterricht mit den Viertklässlern. Als er gerade dabei ist, den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke aufzuräumen, klopft es plötzlich an seine Tür. Mit wehendem Mantel und wütend darüber, dass er gestört wird, schreitet er zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen. Vor sich erblickt er Professor Dracul, die ihn mit aufblitzenden Eckzähnen anlächelt. Seine Arme werden von einer Gänsehaut überzogen, als er ihre spitzen, weißen Zähne bemerkt. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?" herrscht er sie an.

„Aber Professor Snape...haben Sie vergessen, dass wir zusammen arbeiten wollen?" Ihm fällt zum ersten Mal ihr starker rumänischer Akzent auf. Dann schüttelt er den Kopf. „Professor, muss das jetzt sein? Wie Sie sehen, habe ich noch eine Menge zu tun. Gehen Sie bitte." Als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu geht, spürt sie deutlich sein Unbehagen. „Was...was wollen Sie noch?" Er stammelt. Ein Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht. Ihr Zeigefinger, auf dem noch immer der Ring steckt, berührt ihn an der Brust. Ein kratzendes Geräusch ist zu hören, als ihr Finger an seiner Brust herunter streicht. Snape atmet schwer aus und weicht vor ihr zurück. Er geht immer weiter rückwärts, bis er mit dem Po an seinen Schreibtisch stößt. Doch die Vampirin folgt ihm. Schnell greift er nach seinem Zauberstab, doch mit einem leise gemurmeltem „Expelliamus" entwaffnet sie ihn. Erschrocken schnellt sein Blick in die Richtung, in die sein Stab geflogen ist. Es hat bisher niemand geschafft, ihn zu entwaffnen...bis auf einen. Bei dem Gedanken an James Potter wird er wütend. Mit stechendem Blick schaut er der Frau vor ihm direkt in die Augen. Schwarz. Undurchdringbar. Es ist, als ab er in einen Spiegel schaut. Zum ersten Mal bekommt er ein Gefühl davon, wie sich seine Schüler fühlen, wenn er über ihnen steht und sie genauso ansieht. Diesen kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzt Morgana, um ihrem Gegenüber einen Schubs zu geben und er auf dem Rücken liegend auf seinen eigenen Schreibtisch fällt. Severus knurrt, erschrocken und wütend. „Und, was haben Sie jetzt vor? Werden Sie mein Blut trinken? Mich töten?"

Die Vampirin lacht laut auf. Ihre Reißzähne funkeln in dem gedämpften Licht der Kerzen wie Sterne. Der Mann vor ihr versucht zwar, so locker und unberührt wie nur möglich zu tun, doch sie kann deutlich seine Angst spüren und jetzt sogar riechen. Severus fährt erschrocken hoch, als er merkt, dass sich die Frau mit ihren Hüften zwischen seine Beine drängt. Sofort umschlingt sie ihn fest mit ihren Armen und kratzt mit ihrem Zeigefinger über seinen Rücken.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an!" Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. „Ich werde dich nicht töten...Ich hab etwas ganz anderes mit dir vor." Nach diesen Worten fährt sie mit ihrer Zunge über seinen Hals, genau über die Stelle, an der sein Puls schneller und schneller schlägt. Der Zaubertränkemeister fasst sie grob an den Oberarmen und drängt sie von sich weg. „Hören Sie auf mit dem Schwachsinn! Wagen sie es ja nicht, mich noch einmal anzufassen!" Er steht von seinem Schreibtisch auf, hebt seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf und hält ihn der zudringlich gewordenen Vampirin vor das Gesicht. „Verschwinden Sie! Auf der Stelle!"

Morgana zuckt einmal kurz mit den Achseln und verlässt das Klassenzimmer. Snape bleibt zurück und lehnt sich zitternd zurück an den Schreibtisch. _Was war da gerade passiert? Bin ich ganz knapp nur dem Tod entronnen? Ich muss vorsichtiger sein. Diese Frau ist gefährlich...Wie leicht es ihr gelungen ist, mich zu entwaffnen..._ Er hebt seine Hände und betrachtet sie kurz. Sie zittern immer noch. Mit einem verächtlichen Grunzen setzt er sich auf seinen Stuhl, nimmt sich das Buch, das er am vorigen Abend aufgegeben hatte und fängt an, weiterzulesen.

Der weitere Tag verlief so, wie Professor Snape es geplant hatte. Der Unterricht verlief ruhig und ohne Katastrophen. Das Abendbrot nahm er in seinen Privaträumen ein, um dieser Verrückten nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Er las noch etwas und ging schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen quält er sich unter die Dusche. Als das kalte Wasser über sein Gesicht läuft, hat er die Vampirin und ihren Angriff schon fast vergessen. Die Erinnerung daran verblasst wie sein Albtraum der letzten Nacht. Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hat, zieht er sich eine Shorts und eine neue schwarze Hose an. Dann steht er vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer und betastet sein Gesicht. Bartstoppeln. Er knurrt leise. Er hasst Bartstoppeln. Immer noch leise murrend greift er zu seinem Rasiermesser. Die scharfe Klinge lässt er geschickt über sein Gesicht gleiten. Dann der Hals. Draußen vor seiner Tür vernimmt er ein leises Geräusch. Er zuckt etwas zusammen und die scharfe Klinge fährt ihm kurz in den empfindlichen Hals. Er sieht, wie ein paar Blutstropfen seinen weißen Hals hinablaufen. Laut fluchend dreht er sich um, um ein Tuch zu holen, als er plötzlich erschrocken aufschreit. Vor ihm steht diese Frau, diese Verrückte, die es am Vortag gewagt hatte, ihn anzugreifen. „Was wollen Sie hier? Wie sind Sie hier hereingekommen?" herrscht er sie wütend an. Doch die Vampirin reagiert nicht auf seine Fragen. Stattdessen mustert sie ihn gründlich. Er ist barfuss, trägt nur seine schwarze Hose, deren Knöpfe noch offen stehen. Darunter sieht sie seine enge Shorts und ein paar schwarze Härchen unter dem Bauchnabel. Die weiße Haut seiner Brust ist mit Narben übersät. An seinen Armen laufen ein paar Wassertropfen herunter, die von seinen nassen Haaren tropfen. Diese hängen wirr um sein Gesicht. Zwischen seinen Augen hat sich eine tiefe Falte gebildet. Er starrt sie zornig an. In seiner Hand hält er noch immer das Rasiermesser. Dann finden ihre Augen endlich das, was ihre Nase schon auf dem Flur wahrgenommen hat. An seinem Hals befindet sich ein feiner Schnitt, aus dem ein dünner Rinnsal Blut läuft. Auf seiner nackten Brust sind ebenfalls Tropfen, die schon dabei sind, anzutrocknen. _So rot. Viel zu rot ist sein Blut. Auf seiner fast weißen Haut hebt es sich deutlich ab. Es lockt mich. Nimm mich. _Sie geht lächelnd auf ihn zu. Bleckt ihre Zähne wie ein wildes Tier. „Sie müssen vorsichtiger sein, Professor. Ich habe ihr Blut gerochen." Snape steht da, als wäre er festgewachsen, zu keiner Bewegung mehr fähig. Das Messer fällt auf den Boden. Er schaut zu, wie die Vampirin auf ihn zu geht. Sie sieht gefährlich aus. Ihre Nasenflügel beben, so sehr genießt sie den Geruch seines Blutes. In ihre schwarzen Augen hat sich ein Ausdruck des Verlangens geschlichen. Sie trägt noch immer ihr Nachthemd. Pechschwarze Seide, weit ausgeschnitten. Zum ersten Mal fällt Severus ihre Schönheit auf. Er bemerkt ihren prallen Busen unter dem Nachthemd. Ihre Haut ist noch weißer als seine eigene. Deutlich sieht er, wie sich ihre Brustwarzen unter dem Stoff abzeichnen. Dieses Nachthemd ist eine einzige Sünde, es reicht noch nicht einmal bis zu den Knien. Vorsichtig lässt er seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern, fixiert ihre schlanken, festen Schenkel. Dann schüttelt er kurz den Kopf. _Was mache ich hier eigentlich? So machen sie es immer, ich habe darüber gelesen. Sie betören einen solange, bis man sich nicht einmal mehr wehrt und ihren Todeskuss freiwillig entgegennimmt. Man verzehrt sich nach ihnen und bettelt um Erlösung, so sehr betören sie einen mit ihrer Schönheit und ihren körperlichen Reizen. Doch nicht mit mir! _Er greift sich aus Reflex an den Oberschenkel. _Verdammt, der Gehrock! Mein Stab ist im Gehrock! _Mit einem Mal wird er sich seiner fast völligen Nacktheit bewusst und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Machen Sie, dass Sie hier rauskommen! Und zwar sofort!" Stattdessen kommt die schöne Vampirin noch weiter auf ihn zu, bis sie schließlich direkt vor ihm steht. Snape legt seine Hände auf ihre Hüften, er spürt den kalten Stoff des Hemdes auf ihrer warm gewordenen Haut. Sie legt ihre kalten Hände auf seine schmalen Schultern und fährt mit ihrer Zunge über seine Brust. Seidenweich und kalt. Schnell klopfender Herzschlag. Hektische Atmung. Dann spürt sie das Blut unter ihrer Zunge und sie leckt wie besessen an seiner Brust. Als die Brust des Lehrers nass und von seinem Blut gesäubert ist, hält sie kurz inne und schaut ihm in sein Gesicht. Seine Augen sind geschlossen. Seine schlanken Finger bohren sich in ihre Hüften. Sie stellt sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in seinem Hals. Sie nimmt den Duft seines frischen, warmen Blutes ganz in sich auf. Dann fängt sie an, auch an seinem Hals zu lecken und zu saugen. Als sie anfängt, an dem Schnitt des Rasiermessers zu saugen und frisches Blut in sich aufnimmt, entfährt ihrem Mund ein leises Seufzen. Mit ihrem Fingerspitzenring kratzt sie über seinen Rücken und Severus läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er spürt, wie das warme Blut aus den neuen Kratzern an seinem Rücken herabläuft. Schmerzen spürt er keine, denn ein anderes Gefühl macht sich schlagartig in ihm breit: Verlangen. Er spürt deutlich eine Regung in seiner Körpermitte und er presst sich eng an die schöne Frau vor ihm. Seine Hände streichen über ihren Rücken. Als Morgana seine Erregung spürt, lässt sie von ihm ab. Sein Hals ist wund und rot, doch von Blut ist nichts mehr zu sehen. Severus sieht sie fragend an, als sie sich an ihm vorbeischiebt und zur Tür schreitet. „Was machst du da? Warum gehst du jetzt?" schreit er ihr wütend hinterher. Lächelnd dreht sie sich zu ihm um. „Ich habe kein Verlangen nach deinem Körper...ich wollte nur dein Blut." Sie schafft es gerade noch, die Tür zu schließen, bevor ein Glas dagegen schnellt und in Tausenden von Scherben zerspringt. So wie die Selbstachtung von Severus Snape.

Nach dieser kurzen aber heftigen Begegnung lehnt sich Morgana von außen an die Tür. Ihr Herzschlag ist beschleunigt, ihre Atmung hektisch. Sie spürt deutlich, wie das warme Blut des Tränkemeisters durch ihre Adern schießt. Sie schließt kurz die Augen, als ein Schwindelgefühl sie überkommt. _Köstliches Blut, so rein und so frisch. Es war doch nur so wenig, was würde mit mir passieren, wenn ich mehr davon bekomme?_ Ein Zittern durchläuft ihren ganzen Körper. Diesen Mann wird sie nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen...

Severus hat vor lauter Wut die Flasche Rotwein auch noch an die Wand geschmissen. Ein hässlicher roter Fleck zeichnet sich nun deutlich von der weißen Wand seines Badezimmers ab. Fluchend und schreiend läuft er in seinen Räumen umher, bevor er schließlich erschöpft unter dem Waschbecken zusammensinkt. Die Beine fest an den Körper gezogen, die Arme darum geschlossen. Sein Kopf liegt auf seinen Armen. Tränen der Wut und der Demütigung stehen in seinen schwarzen Augen. _Warum? Warum immer ich? Bin ich so abstoßend? Ich habe noch nie eine Frau so begehrt wie diese... und sie weist mich zurück. Was mache ich falsch?_ Wütend über seine eigenen Gedanken wirft er seinen Kopf grob nach hinten und stößt ihn sich heftig an den Kacheln unter dem Waschbecken. Unter Schmerzen aber wieder klar denkend, steht er auf und betrachtet sein Spiegelbild. In seinen Augen liegt immer noch ein ungewohnter Glanz, teils von den Tränen und teils von seiner Erregung. Seine Haare hängen noch immer nass an den Seiten herunter, doch in ihnen riecht er jetzt den Duft der schönen Vampirin, er riecht ihr Parfum, das schwer in seinen Haaren hängt. Sein Hals ist gerötet, doch den Schnitt sieht er nicht. Er geht einen Schritt auf sein Spiegelbild zu, so weit, dass seine Nase fast dagegen stößt. Doch auch jetzt findet er den Schnitt nicht mehr. Vorsichtig streicht er mit den Fingern über die empfindliche Stelle an der er sich scheinbar vor einer Ewigkeit beim rasieren geschnitten hatte. Nichts, keinerlei Erhebung in seiner Haut. Severus atmet überrascht tief ein. _Dann ist es also wahr...Die Ewigkeit fließt durch die Adern dieser Frau. Ewiges Leben...Unsterblichkeit. Ein Traum oder eine Bürde?_ Er schnauft verachtend. Für ihn sicherlich eine Bürde. Hätte er doch niemanden, mit dem er die Unsterblichkeit teilen könnte. Mit der Hand, die eben noch mit solcher Vorsicht über seinen Hals strich, fährt er jetzt über seine Brust. Sie ist noch immer nass von der Zunge der Vampirin. Er schließt seine Augen und sieht wieder die schwarzen, wunderschönen Augen der Frau vor sich. Er spürt ihren Atem auf seiner Brust, spürt ihre warme Zunge, ihre weichen Lippen. Die Kralle, die seinen Rücken zerkratzte. Er spürt ihren warmen Körper an seinem, ihre warme Haut unter seinen Fingern. Und dann ihr Duft...betörend und schwer. Er kennt ihn ganz genau. Viele Hexen, die sich ebenso wie er, den dunklen Künsten verschrieben haben, haben den gleichen Duft. Patchouli. Wenn sie stolz an ihm vorbeischritten, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, wehte dieser Geruch stets hinter ihnen her und blieb ihm noch lange in der Nase. Doch näher war er nie einer Frau gekommen...bis heute. Ihr Geruch ist ganz besonders. Sie riecht nach Patchouli und dem von ihm so geliebten Duft von Kräutern und Rauch. Sie scheint am Abend vorher einen Trank gebraut zu haben, in seinem Umhang setzt sich der Geruch von Kräutern und dem Rauch des Kessels auch immer fest. „Genug davon!" herrscht er sich selber an. Severus Snape zieht sich aus und geht ein zweites Mal unter die Dusche. Er muss den Geruch dieser Frau von sich waschen. Das kalte Wasser kühlt seinen erhitzten Körper ab. Als die Strahlen auf seinen Rücken treffen, zuckt er leicht zusammen und ein leises schmerzhaftes Stöhnen kommt aus seinem Mund. Sie scheint ihn übel zugerichtet zu haben. Vorsichtig wirft er einen Blick nach hinten und sieht frische, dunkelrote Kratzspuren, verteilt auf seinem ganzen Rücken. Da wo sie auf alte Narben treffen, hat er jetzt Schmerzen. Die alten Narben schmerzen wieder und wecken damit auch lange verbannte Erinnerungen. Schmerz, Qual und Demütigung haben sein vorheriges Leben bestimmt und diese Frau hat dafür gesorgt, dass das alles wieder über ihn hereinbricht. Er hat das Gefühl, dass sein ganzes jetziges Leben, dass er sich sehr mühsam aufgebaut hat, über ihm zusammenbricht. Ihn begräbt. Wütend und vor Zorn bebend greift er sich sein Handtuch und trocknet sich ab. Nachdem er sich angezogen und Frühstück aufs Zimmer bestellt hat, geht es ihm wieder etwas besser. Doch die Erstklässler, die er in der darauffolgenden Stunde unterrichtete, spürten deutlich, dass ihr Professor heute noch weitaus schneller reizbar und ungenießbarer war als sonst.

Als Severus Snape sich zum Mittagessen mal wieder in der großen Halle sehen lässt, fehlt von der Vampirin jede Spur. Erleichtert setzt er sich an seinen Platz und nimmt das Essen zu sich, das wieder einmal köstlich von den Hauselfen zubereitet wurde. Nach der Mittagspause macht er sich erneut auf den Weg in die Kerker. Die nächste Unterrichtsstunde steht bevor. Ausgerechnet die Klasse von Potter...Das kann er jetzt überhaupt nicht gebrauchen.

Doch erstaunlicherweise geht auch hier alles gut. Doch kurz vor Ende der Stunde hört er ein Scheppern, das Zerspringen von Glas. Longbottom ist die Phiole mit dem Zaubertrank aus seinen ungeschickten Händen gefallen und auf dem Steinboden zerschellt. Ängstlich blickt er sich um und wappnet sich innerlich schon gegen das Donnerwetter, das er erwartet. Doch sein Professor blitzt ihn nur mit seinen schwarzen kalten Augen an. „Räumen Sie das auf, Longbottom." Ängstlich hockt sich Neville vor die glitzernden Scherben und fängt an, sie mit den Händen einzeln aufzusammeln. Snape grunzt verächtlich. „Doch nicht so, Sie Idiot! Sie zerschneiden sich doch die Hände!" Doch da war es auch schon passiert. Neville Longbottom sieht mit unschuldigen braunen Augen zu ihm rauf und betrachtet dann seine Hände, von denen Blut läuft. Eine große Scherbe steckt noch in seiner Handfläche. Als sich Professor Snape gerade von ihm abwendet, um einem anderen Schüler den Auftrag zu geben, Longbottom in die Krankenstation zu begleiten, hört er plötzlich eine ihm bekannte Stimme. „Steh auf, Junge, ich werde dir helfen. "Abrupt fährt er herum. Longbottom hockt noch immer auf dem Fußboden, doch hinter ihm steht jetzt Professor Dracul, die ihre gierigen Finger auf seine Schultern legt. Unbemerkt war sie in das Klassenzimmer gekommen. Sie trägt wieder das weit ausgeschnittene Kleid, das sie an ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts trug. Schwarz, mit freiliegendem Rücken und Schultern. Den spitzen Ring trägt sie nicht am Finger. Snape läuft schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu und zieht Neville an einem Arm grob auf die Beine. Dieser hält seinen freien Arm schützend vor sein Gesicht, er befürchtet, dass der rasend wütende Tränkemeister ihn schlagen würde. Doch statt eines Schlages bekommt er einen groben Stoß in Richtung seiner Klassenkameraden, wo ihn Ron zum Glück auffängt. Snape greift die Vampirin am Handgelenk und wendet sich dann den Schülern zu. **„Verschwindet endlich! Der Unterricht ist beendet! Und bringt diesen Idioten in den Krankenflügel!" **Diesen Tonfall kennen seine Schüler und verschwinden schnell aus dem Klassenraum, bevor sich Snape noch eine Hausaufgabe einfallen lässt.

Mit Zornesröte im Gesicht wendet er sich nun der Vampirin zu. Dicht an ihrem Gesicht zischt er sie wütend an. „Lass deine dreckigen Finger von meinen Schülern! Das sind doch noch Kinder!" Morgana sieht ihm lange in die Augen, sein Griff hält ihr Handgelenk so fest, dass es schmerzt. Dann geht sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sie legt ihren Kopf an seine Brust und ihre freie Hand fährt in seine schwarzen Haare. Sie riecht den wunderbaren Duft von Kräutern, Rauch und Angst. Sie spürt seinen schnellen Herzschlag unter seiner Kleidung. Und sie spürt seinen Griff um ihr Handgelenk, der sich etwas lockert.„Haben Sie angst, Professor? Angst, dass ich mir einfach nehme, was ich will und dann verschwinde? So wie bei Ihnen?" Wütend stößt Severus sie von sich. **„Spielen Sie nicht mit mir, ich warne Sie!"** Wieder geht Morgana auf ihn zu, Angst vor ihm hat sie nicht. „Spielen? Oh nein, ich spiele nie. Ich meine es ernst!" Als Severus sieht, wie sie ihre Zähne bleckt, greift er erneut blitzschnell nach ihrem Handgelenk und verdreht es ihr auf dem Rücken. Ihre Schmerzensschreie nimmt er gar nicht wahr. Grob stößt er sie vor sich her bis zur offenen Eingangstür des Klassenzimmers.

Dort angekommen versteift sich die Frau plötzlich und lehnt sich mit dem nackten Rücken an die Brust des Tränkemeisters. Er spürt ihre Hand, die er immer noch fest in seinem Griff hält, an seinem Bauch, er spürt die zarte Rundung ihres Pos an seiner Körpermitte. Wieder dieses Gefühl...warm und so seltsam...sein Griff lockert sich. Als die Vampirin seine deutlich spürbare Erregung wahrnimmt, fängt sie an, sich an dem Zaubertränkelehrer zu reiben. Ein diabolisches Grinsen ziert ihr Gesicht, als sie den Mann hinter sich leise stöhnen hört. _Das ist meine Chance, sobald er mich loslässt, greife ich ihn an. Ich fühle schon sein kochendes Blut auf meinen Lippen, meine Kehle hinablaufen... _„Mmhh."Auch ihr entfährt ein Seufzen, als sie an das Bevorstehende denkt. Sie will ihn töten, ihn trinken, ihn haben. Nur ihn. Severus freie Hand legt sich auf ihren flachen Bauch, er drückt sie noch näher an sich. Dann spürt Morgana seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Hals. Seine rauen Lippen erkunden ihn forsch. Schließlich lässt er ihr Handgelenk los und schlägt die Eingangstür zu. Flüsternd legt er einen Schutzzauber auf die Tür, der es niemandem ermöglicht, herein- oder herauszukommen. Blitzschnell wirbelt er Morgana herum und hält sie fest in seinem Arm. Als die schöne Vampirin in die Augen des Mannes sieht ist sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie ihn wirklich töten will...nur wegen seines Blutes. Blut gibt es mehr als genug auf dieser Welt. Dieser Mann jedoch ist einzigartig. Seine schwarzen Augen bohren sich tief in ihre. Ein wilder, raubtierähnlicher Glanz bringt sie zum Leuchten. Schließlich spürt sie seine Lippen auf ihrer Wange, dann auf ihren Lippen. Als Severus die gefährlichen Zähne der Vampirin unter seinen Lippen spürt, durchfährt eine Gänsehaut seinen ganzen Körper. Er zieht die schöne Frau in seinem Arm noch fester an sich. Sein Kuss lässt Morgana die Augen schließen...sie gibt sich ganz ihren Gefühlen hin. Bei einem Kuss spüren Vampire die tiefsten Empfindungen eines Menschen. Sie hat schon viele Menschen geküsst, bevor sie ihr Blut getrunken hat, doch bei keinem waren die Gefühle so intensiv wie bei diesem. Hass...Wut...Selbstzweifel...Enttäuschung...und über allem ein unfassbares Gefühl der Trauer.

Als Severus Kuss fordernder wird, fühlt sie noch ein weiteres starkes Empfinden: Der unbedingte Wunsch, geliebt zu werden. Den kann sie ihm nie erfüllen...wirklich lieben können Vampire nicht, erst recht keinen Menschen. Dieses Gefühl ist so stark, dass Morgana schwindelig wird und sie sich an Severus festhalten muss, um nicht umzufallen. Sie schlingt ihre Arme um seine schmalen Schultern, ihre Lippen lösen sich von seinen. Einen Moment nur legt sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust, lässt sich in seine schützenden Arme sinken. Sie spürt seine rauen Hände auf ihrem Rücken, auf ihrem Po. Eine Hand wandert hinauf zu ihrer Schulter und streift einen Träger ihres Kleides hinunter...dann den zweiten. Severus beugt sich etwas nach vorne und bedeckt die zarte weiße Haut ihres Dekolletes mit vielen heißen Küssen. Morgana verliert ein wenig das Gleichgewicht und stolpert rückwärts, bis sie mit dem Po an Severus Schreibtisch stößt. Die Lippen des Zaubertränkemeisters verlassen dabei nicht ein einziges Mal ihren Körper. Er geht weiter auf sie zu, umfasst sie mit einem Arm. Die Vampirin lehnt sich etwas zurück, um ihm noch besseren Zugang zu ihrem Körper zu gewähren. Die Finger ihrer Hand krallen sich in die Tischkante, ihre andere Hand findet den Weg in das schwarze Haar des Professors und ihre Finger streifen genüsslich dadurch. Dann greift sie hinein und zieht seinen Kopf hoch zu ihrem. Sie verschließt seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Jetzt wandern ihre Finger zu seinem Hals. Sie bemerkt, dass Severus sich etwas verkrampft, sich aber sofort wieder lächelnd entspannt, als er spürt, wie sein Umhang hinter ihm zu Boden fällt.

Seine Finger machen sich unterdessen daran, mit hektischen, ungeschickt wirkenden Bewegungen, ihr das Kleid vom Körper zu streifen. Etwas zu grob zieht er daran, ärgerlich darüber, dass das nicht schneller geht. Als sie endlich, nur noch mit schwarzem BH, passendem Slip und hochhackigen Stiefeln vor ihm steht, lässt er seinen Blick über ihren makellosen, weißen Körper wandern. Er berührt vorsichtig mit seinem Zeigefinger ihren Oberarm und fährt langsam an ihm herunter. Seine Lippen erkunden ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange, ihren Hals, ihre Schulter. Mit einem Arm fasst er hinter sie und schiebt mit einem Ruck alle Bücher, die auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen, herunter. Krachend fallen sie auf den kalten Steinboden. Morgana durchläuft ein Zittern, als sie ahnt, was jetzt passieren wird. Severus umfasst mit beiden Armen ihre Hüfte und hebt sie auf die Kante des Schreibtisches. Das Holz fühlt sich kalt an auf ihrer Haut. Lächelnd spreizt sie etwas die Beine, als der Meister der Zaubertränke sich zwischen sie drängt. Ihre Finger wandern erneut in seine wunderschönen schwarzen Haare, streicheln seinen Nacken, streifen vorsichtig die Narben, die sie dort fühlen. Mit fragendem Blick sieht sie den Mann vor sich kurz an. Doch als dieser langsam den Kopf schüttelt, versteht sie sofort, dass dieses Thema ihm zu sehr wehtut, als das er darüber sprechen kann. Ihre Finger verlassen seinen Nacken und machen sich daran, die vielen Knöpfe seines Gehrocks zu öffnen. Unterdessen erkunden ihre Lippen seinen Hals, erneut spürt sie sein heißes Blut, sie riecht es, kann es fast schon schmecken. Severus hört die Vampirin leise aufstöhnen, als diese ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals vergräbt. Sofort umfasst er ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und schaut ihr tief in die Augen. Morgana kann erneut Angst in ihnen sehen. „Tu das nicht" haucht er ihr leise ins Gesicht. Seine Lippen versiegeln erneut ihre mit einem innigen Kuss. Morgana durchläuft eine Gänsehaut, seine tiefe Stimme, die rauen Lippen auf ihren. Sie sehnt sich danach, ihn zu spüren, seine Lippen auf ihrem ganzen Körper, sein nackter warmer Körper, der ihren kalten wärmt. Sie öffnet die letzten Knöpfe seines Gehrocks und streift ihn von seinen Schultern. Das schwarze Seidenhemd, das er trägt, fühlt sich kalt an, doch die Haut darunter ist warm. Gierig reißt sie das Hemd auf, sie will seine warme Haut spüren. Ein paar Knöpfe springen ab und verteilen sich auf dem Fußboden. Der Körper von Severus ist blass und mit Narben übersät. Mit ihren Handflächen streicht Morgana darüber und bedeckt jede einzelne von ihnen mit einem Kuss. Sie schmeckt seinen Körper, riecht seinen Schweiß. Wann war sie zuletzt einem Sterblichen so nah? Den letzten Sex mit einem Menschen hatte sie, als sie selber noch ein Mensch war. Sie spürt die Hände des Professors in ihren Haaren, seine Fingerspitzen fahren sanft an ihrem Nacken hinab, ihre Wirbelsäule herunter, bis sie an dem Verschluss ihres BHs ankommen. Mit einer ungeschickten Handbewegung öffnet er ihn und lässt ihn auf den Fußboden fallen. Seine rauen Hände erkunden nun ihre runden, ebenmäßigen Brüste. Eine Gänsehaut breitet sich auf dem Körper der Vampirin aus, als sie seine warmen Lippen auf ihren Brustwarzen spürt. Ungeduldig schlingt sie die Beine um den Körper des Mannes, ihre Absätze bohren sich dabei schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken. Severus scheint das nicht zu stören, hingebungsvoll und genüsslich bedeckt er den nackten Körper von Morgana mit seinen Lippen, streift mit seiner Zunge über die empfindlichen Brustwarzen. Morgana stöhnt laut auf, vergräbt ihre Finger in seinen Haaren, sie presst ihren Körper ganz eng an den von Severus und reibt ihren Unterleib an seinem. Seine Erektion spürt sie deutlich und eine Hand wandert jetzt hinunter und streichelt den straff gewordenen Schritt seiner Hose. Krampfartig zuckt der Zaubertränkelehrer zusammen und stöhnt auf. Energisch umfasst er schließlich die Schenkel der Vampirin und drückt sie leicht auseinander, um sich aus ihrem Klammergriff zu befreien. Er sinkt vor ihr auf die Knie, seine Hände streichen an ihren Stiefeln herauf, seine Zunge fährt über ihre Kniekehle und ihre Schenkel hinauf. Morgana durchläuft ein Zittern, sie spreizt ihre Beine noch etwas und schlingt sie um den Nacken des Professor. Ihre Finger krallen sich in seine Haare. Severus Hände gleiten hinten in ihren Slip, streicheln kurz ihren Po. Als er das schwarze aufreizend riechende Kleidungsstück von ihrem Hintern streift, nimmt Morgana ihre Beine von seinen Schulter und stellt sie zurück auf den Fußboden. Das störende Kleidungsstück fällt zu Boden und sie schiebt es mit den Stiefeln unter den Schreibtisch, wo es vergessen und in der nächsten Woche von einem verdutzen Neville Longbottom gefunden wird. Severus Snape kniet immer noch vor ihr auf dem Boden und sieht begierig und mit leuchtenden Augen zu ihr rauf. Seine Hände liegen auf ihren Oberschenkeln und eine unausgesprochene Frage liegt in seinem Blick. _Willst du es wirklich? _Morgana hält sich nicht mit einer Antwort auf. Sie greift etwas zu grob in seine Haare und zieht ihn auf die Beine. Dann gibt sie ihm einen langen, intensiven Kuss während ihre Hände zu seinen Hosenknöpfen wandern. Geschickt und schnell öffnet sie diese und streift Severus schwarze enge Hose bis zu seinen Knien herab. Ihre Finger fahren durch die schwarzen Härchen, die sich oberhalb des Randes seiner engen Shorts befinden. Sie spürt den schneller werdenden Atem des Tränkemeisters und seine Hände, die hektisch über ihren Rücken fahren. Als er ihre kalten Finger spürt, die in den Rand seiner Shorts gleiten, stöhnt er leise auf, seine Hände verkrampfen sich auf ihrer Hüfte. Grob und fordernd küsst er ihren Hals, leckt über ihren schneller schlagenden Puls. Als Morgana seine Shorts ebenfalls bis zu den Knien herunterstreift, drängt sich dieser sofort ungeduldig zwischen ihre Beine. Sie spreizt sie etwas und schlingt sie dann wieder um den von Schweiß feuchten Körper des Meisters der Zaubertränke. Für einen kurzen Moment spürt sie seine Unerfahrenheit. Eng presst er sich an sie, sie versinken in einen langen Kuss, als sie sich endlich vereinen. Ihre Arme liegen auf seinen Schultern, ihre Hände fahren unter sein Hemd und streicheln den geschundenen, misshandelten Rücken. Severus schiebt seine Hände unter ihren Po und hebt sie leicht an, um sie noch besser spüren zu können. Morgana beginnt, sich genüsslich stöhnend in seinen kräftigen Armen zu winden. Ihrer beider Bewegungen werden schneller und drängender. Ein leichter Schweißfilm überzieht ihre Körper, ihre Atmung geht schneller, der Puls rast. Severus Hemd klebt ihm am Körper, die Luft ist erfüllt von einer knisternden, kochend heißen Atmosphäre, es riecht nach Kräutern, Patchouli, Schweiß und nach den Körpern von zweien, die von der Gesellschaft verstoßen werden, die sich nun vereinen. Durch beide Körper läuft ein Zittern, als sie schließlich gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt kommen. Der kalte Raum wird dabei beherrscht von dem zaghaften Stöhnen Morganas und dem lauten Knurren von Severus. Erschöpft und nach Luft ringend legt der Meister der Zaubertränke seinen Kopf auf die Schulter der schönen Vampirin. Sie spürt sein schweißnasses Haar, das auf ihre Wange fällt. Mit den Händen stützt er sich auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Morgana streichelt mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken, mit der anderen krault sie seinen Nacken, bis der Tränkemeister sich etwas beruhigt hat. Als Severus sicher ist, stehen zu können, ohne zusammenzubrechen, löst er sich von der Frau und zieht seine Hosen nach oben. Als er sich daran macht, die Knöpfe zu schließen, spürt er Morganas Hand auf seinem Arm. Er schaut der nackten Frau in die besorgt blickenden Augen. „Ist...ist alles ok?" flüstert sie fast. „War es nicht richtig? Hätten wir das nicht tun sollen?" Severus nimmt ihre kalte, kleine Hand in seine und drückt sie kurz. Dann legt er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und zieht ihren nackten warmen Körper kurz zu sich heran. Sein Atem dicht an ihrem Ohr lässt sie erschauern. „Danke" flüstert er heiser und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Bevor sie noch etwas erwidern kann, dreht er sich blitzschnell um. Während er seine restlichen Sachen zusammensucht murmelt er das Kennwort für seine Privaträume und verschwindet schließlich hinter der Tür mit dem grünen Slytherin- Logo.

In seinen eigenen Räumen lehnt sich Severus Snape an die geschlossene Tür. Seine Atmung hat sich immer noch nicht beruhigt, schnell hebt und senkt sich seine nackte Brust. Er legt seine Kleidung ordentlich auf das große Bett und tritt vor den Spiegel. Eine leichte Röte ziert seine Wangen, seine Augen glänzen. Die schwarzen Haare hängen schweißnass um sein Gesicht. Brust und Bauch des Tränkemeisters glänzen ebenso vor Schweiß, das schwarze Hemd klebt unangenehm an seinem Rücken. Seine Hosenknöpfe stehen noch offen. Er schließt die Augen. Er spürt die Hände der Vampirin auf seinem Rücken, ihr zartes Streicheln seiner vernarbten Haut. In Gedanken versunken leckt er sich über die rauen Lippen. Er schmeckt ihren süßen weichen Mund, fühlt ihre Raubtierzähne, die sich deutlich unter ihren Lippen abzeichnen. Seine Atmung beschleunigt sich. Er spürt ihre kalten Hände auf seinen Schultern, ihren Busen, der an seinen Rücken drückt. Ihre Hände streichen über seine nackte Brust, bleiben auf seinem Bauch liegen. So kalt...Ein Traum? Schnell öffnet Severus seine Augen und sieht im Spiegelbild das bleiche Gesicht der Vampirin, das ihn über seine Schulter hinweg ansieht. Türschlösser oder gar geheime Kennwörter scheinen diese Frau nicht aufhalten zu können. Severus hält kurz die Luft an, als er spürt, wie ihre Hände sein nasses Hemd von den Schultern streifen. Er zittert, teils vor Erregung und teils vor Angst. Vielleicht ist diese Frau jetzt gekommen, um sich das zu holen was sie eben nicht gekriegt hat. Sein Blut...sein Leben. Er dreht sich langsam zu ihr um, als er ihre Hand auf seinem Arm spürt. „Bitte fürchte dich nicht. Ich werde dir nichts tun, ganz sicher nicht. Du bist zu wertvoll...du hast mir gezeigt, dass ich noch Gefühle habe, ich sehne mich nach dir, nach deinem Körper, deiner Wärme. Bitte schick mich nicht weg!" Mit diesen Worten klammert sich die schöne nackte Frau an Snape, schlingt ihre Arme um seinen schmalen Körper. Der Professor ist im ersten Moment von ihrer Ehrlichkeit überrascht, seine Hand tastet nach dem Waschbecken hinter sich, findet es und hält sich daran fest. Die andere Hand streicht der jungen Vampirin über den nackten warmen Rücken, legt sich auf ihren Po. Als er anfängt, die Innenseite ihres Schenkels zu streicheln und spürt, wie sie sich eng an ihn schmiegt, verliert sein Verstand die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Er umfasst ihre Oberschenkel und hebt sie mit einem plötzlichen Ruck hoch. Grob presst er sie mit dem Gewicht seines Körpers an die Glaswand der Duschkabine. Seine Lippen pressen sich wild und verlangend auf ihre. Mit den Händen reißt er an ihren hohen Stiefeln. Als sie zu Boden fallen schlingt Morgana ihre Beine um den Oberkörper des Professors. Seiner plötzlichen Grobheit hat sie nichts entgegenzusetzen, er drückt die zierliche Frau mit all seiner Kraft gegen die Wand. Ihre Arme tasten hinter sich, suchen den Griff der Kabinentür. Kaltes Wasser wird ihn hoffentlich etwas bremsen, sie fürchtet sich doch ein wenig vor seiner Brutalität. In seine Augen hat sich ein unheimlicher Glanz geschlichen. Sie sieht nichts mehr von dem Mann, der sie kurz zuvor noch so zärtlich geliebt hat. Als die Tür endlich aufspringt, verlieren beide das Gleichgewicht. Morgana wäre vermutlich mit dem Hinterkopf an die Marmorfliesen geschlagen, wenn Severus sie nicht mit einer Hand festgehalten und sich mit der anderen an den Kacheln abgestützt hätte.

Den Schreckmoment nutzt die Vampirin, um das Wasser anzustellen, das auch sogleich eiskalt auf ihre Körper herunterregnet. Severus sieht sie sofort wütend an, eine tiefe Falte bildet sich zwischen seinen Augen. Er fürchtet, erneut gedemütigt worden zu sein. Seine nasse Hose klebt unangenehm und kalt an ihm. Vor Zorn bebend greift er Morgana grob am Arm. Seine Finger bohren sich schmerzhaft in das weiche Fleisch des Oberarmes. Als er sieht, wie Angst in ihren Augen aufflackert, verändert sich auch sein Blick. Er lässt sie los, betrachtet kurz die roten Flecken, die sich auf ihrer weißen Haut bilden und dreht sich mit gesenktem Kopf um. **„Verschwinde, hau ab! Lass mich allein!"** Morgana erschrickt und zuckt kurz zusammen, als er anfängt zu schreien. Doch sie hört Verzweiflung aus seiner Stimme, keine Wut. Wie er so dasteht, mit nassen, ins Gesicht hängenden Haaren und gesenktem Kopf, spürt sie das Verlangen, ihn zu trösten, zu umarmen. Dieses Gefühl ist völlig neu für sie. Vampire können kein Mitleid empfinden. Könnten sie es, würde jeder von ihnen verhungern. Doch dieser einfache Sterbliche vor ihr, ruft Gefühle in ihr hervor, die sie zuletzt empfunden hatte, als sie noch ein Mensch war. Er macht sie wieder lebendig. Das macht ihr Angst. _Kann ich noch als Vampir leben, wenn ich diesen Mann wieder verlassen muss? Kann ich wieder töten, ohne seine traurigen schwarzen Augen vor mir zu sehen?_

Ihr ganzes Leben scheint in diesem Moment aus den Fugen zu geraten.

Morgana spürt, wie heiße salzige Tränen ihre Wangen hinablaufen. _Wann habe ich zuletzt geweint? Es muss eine Ewigkeit hersein. _Sie sieht den Tränkemeister an, der jetzt mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor dem Spiegel steht. Seine Haltung ist gebeugt, seine Hände stützen sich auf das Waschbecken. Das Spiegelbild zeigt uns einen blassen Mann mit hängendem Kopf, sein schwarzes Haar fällt tropfend auf seine Schultern, das Gesicht ist nass, ob sich unter das Wasser auch ein paar Tränen gemischt haben, können wir nur erahnen. Seine dunklen Augen können wir nicht sehen, sie blicken starr zu Boden. Morgana tritt hinter diese traurige Gestalt. Eng schmiegt sie sich an den eiskalten Rücken von Severus, legt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Dieser erschauert, hatte er doch damit gerechnet, dass die Vampirin ihn jetzt meiden würde, Angst vor ihm hätte. Als er ihre Tränen spürt, die warm an seinen Schultern herablaufen, dreht er sich abrupt um. Severus sieht der Frau kurz in die Augen, dann reißt er sich grob von ihr los und läuft schnellen Schrittes zu seiner Eingangstür. Er sieht Morgana mit einem Blick an, der seinen Schülern Albträume beschert hätte. **„Verschwinde endlich, ich bin nicht gut für dich! Raus!"** Er öffnet die Tür so ruckartig, dass sie krachend an die Wand stößt. Morgana zuckt kurz zusammen, für einen winzigen Augenblick flammt Angst in ihr auf. Doch sie erkennt die Verzweiflung in Severus dunkler Stimme. Sie spürt deutlich seinen Hass auf sich selbst. Er will und wollte ihr nicht wehtun. Die junge Vampirin geht unerschrocken auf den Slytherin- Hauslehrer zu. Sie bemerkt, dass dieser langsam vor ihr zurückweicht, deswegen legt sie ihre Hand beruhigend auf seinen linken Arm. Snape fängt an zu zittern, dieses sanfte Streicheln seines gebrandmarkten Armes macht ihm Angst. Reflexartig will er den Arm zurückziehen, doch Morgana hält ihn sanft, aber bestimmt am Handgelenk fest. Die langen, dünnen Finger ihrer anderen Hand streicheln das Mal an seinem Arm, das Mal, das ihn kennzeichnet als Untergebenen des Dunklen Lords. Sie hatte es schon bei ihrer ersten intimen Begegnung gesehen und sofort gespürt, dass etwas unheimlich böses davon ausgeht. Sie hatte Stunden in der Bücherei verbracht, um die Bedeutung dieses Zeichens auf seinem Arm zu begreifen. Ernst sieht sie dem Tränkemeister in die Augen. „**Das **macht dich so. Du bist nicht böse, du bist ein guter Mensch. Nur manchmal gewinnt **es **die Macht über dich. Wiederstehe dem, du bist stärker als **er**." Wütend reißt Snape seinen Arm los. „**Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Weißt du überhaupt, von wem du da sprichst? **Ich bin nicht stärker als der Dunkle Lord. Ich bin schwach. Ich war es damals und ich bin es heute." Mit einem lauten Krachen schlägt er die Tür zu. Morgana geht erneut auf ihn zu, sie stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst ihn sanft. Als Severus den Kuss forsch erwidert, legt die schöne Vampirin ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, um sich an ihm festzuhalten. Sein Körper ist noch immer eiskalt. Als der Meister der Zaubertränke sie mit einem Arm um die Taille fasst und mit dem anderen unter die Knie, um sie schließlich in seine Arme zu heben, quiekt Morgana erschrocken auf. Lachend schlingt sie die Arme um seinen Nacken. Severus spürt schon deutlich seine wachsende Erregung, er spürt ihre nackten Brüste an seiner Brust, ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals, er sieht ihre Reißzähne, als sie lacht. Er fängt erneut an, die Frau in seinem Arm zu küssen, während er sie zu seinem Bett trägt.

Nachdem Severus Snape die Vampirin auf seinem großen Bett abgelegt hat, beugt er sich über sie. Morgana bekommt eine Gänsehaut. Sie spürt das kalte Satinlaken unter ihrem nackten, warmen Körper, seine Hände, die sanft ihren Busen liebkosen und seinen warmen Atem, der heiß ihre Haut kitzelt. Sie riecht das frischgewaschene Bettzeug und den leichten Schweißgeruch des Körpers über ihr. Langsam rutscht sie auf dem Bett etwas weiter nach unten, weiter unter den Tränkemeister, bis sie sich auf gleicher Höhe mit seinem Hosenbund befindet. Sie lässt ihre Zunge über seinen flachen Bauch gleiten, während sie die enge schwarze Hose über seine Pobacken streift. Der Atem von Severus beschleunigt sich, er steht auf, um die lästige Hose komplett von seinem Körper zu lösen. Seine Shorts zieht er gleich mit hinunter. Als er dann wieder Morganas Blick sucht, sieht er, dass diese wieder nach oben auf das Kopfkissen gerutscht ist. Er betrachtet sie lange. _Da liegt jetzt also diese makellose wunderschöne Frau in meinem Bett, die sich genüsslich räkelt, und sie wartet nur auf mich. Mich, Severus Snape, den, den niemand wollte, weil er so böse und abstoßend ist._ _Die Fledermaus...Snivelus... . _Eine tiefe Falte bildet sich auf seiner Stirn. Morgana war natürlich nicht entgangen, wie Snape sie angeschaut hatte. Sein begehrender Blick brannte wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut. Doch jetzt scheint er mit seinen Gedanken wieder ganz woanders zu sein. In seiner Vergangenheit, die so traurig für ihn gewesen sein muss. Alles an seiner Gestalt spricht dafür...die dunklen, ewig traurigen Augen...die verbitterten, mürrischen Gesichtszüge...die eisige Stimme...und seine Narben...sein entstellter Arm. Mit einem verführerischen Zwinkern und einer eindeutigen Geste mit ihrem Zeigefinger fordert sie ihn keck auf, zu sich zu kommen. Severus schenkt ihr sogar ein kurzes zaghaftes Lächeln, bevor er sich erneut über sie beugt und leidenschaftlich küsst. Morgana vergräbt ihre Hände in dem schwarzen Haar des Tränkemeisters, als sie seinen Kuss erwidert. Dieser berührt mit solch einer Hingabe ihren ganzen Körper, dass sie laut aufstöhnt und sich unter seinen Händen windet. Severus, der jetzt etwas mutiger wird, lässt eine Hand zwischen die Schenkel der Vampirin gleiten. Morgana stöhnt überrascht auf, ihre spitzen Zähne kratzen über die empfindliche Haut von Severus Lippen. Und schon spürt sie sein herrlich süßes, betörendes Blut auf ihren Lippen. Erschrocken löst sie sich etwas von ihm. Der nackte Slytherin beugt sich über sie. Sein weißer Körper, seine wunderschönen, rauen Lippen, das rote Blut, das von der Unterlippe auf sein Kinn läuft. Mit glänzenden Augen sieht er sie an. Etwas flehendes kann sie darin lesen. _Tu mir nicht weh! _Nein, bei Merlin, das hatte sie nicht vor. Vorsichtig legt sie beide Hände auf seine Wangen, sie zieht sein Gesicht zu sich runter. Ihre Zunge leckt über sein glattes Kinn, die Vampirin schmeckt sein Blut. Von ihrem Hunger angetrieben senkt sie nun ihre Lippen auf die von Severus, saugt leidenschaftlich und voller Gier an ihnen. Dieser legt sich zwischen die weit gespreizten Schenkel, stützt seine Hände rechts und links von Morgana ab. Die Vampirin durchläuft ein Zittern, ihr wird heiß und kalt zugleich, als das heiße Blut ihre Kehle hinab läuft und sie gleichzeitig den Tränkemeister tief in sich spürt. Leise stöhnend genießt sie ihren Höhepunkt. Sie windet sich vor Erregung und Verlangen mit geschlossenen Augen unter ihm. Severus nimmt eine Hand und legt sie der Frau an die Hüfte, mit sanftem Druck hält er sie fest. Morgana schlingt ihre Arme um den Nacken des Professors, als dieser wilder und unkontrollierter wird. Severus Lippen lösen sich von ihrem blutigen Kuss und streichen rau über ihren Hals hinab zu ihrer Schulter. Als auch er den Höhepunkt erreicht, knurrt er laut wie ein wildes Tier und beißt der Vampirin in die Schulter. Diese quiekt erschrocken und kratzt leicht über seinen Rücken. Erschöpft und zitternd bricht Snape auf ihr zusammen, sein schwerer, großer Körper liegt auf ihrem, doch sein Gewicht stört sie nicht. Sie genießt seine Wärme und hofft, dass er sie nicht gleich wieder hinaus schmeißt. Nach ein paar Minuten löst er sich von ihr, legt sich neben sie. Morgana sieht Severus in die Augen. Der Tränkemeister lächelt sie zaghaft an, streicht eine schweißnasse Strähne ihres langen schwarzen Haares aus ihrer Stirn. Sein Gesicht nähert sich ihrem, ein hauchzarter Kuss streift ihre Wange. „Bitte bleib." Seine seidene Stimme flüstert heiser dicht an ihrem Ohr. Morgana zittert, diese Stimme hatte ihr schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung eine Gänsehaut beschert. Wortlos schmiegt sie sich in seine Arme, legt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Severus legt einen Arm um sie und zieht sie ganz eng zu sich. Mit der freien Hand angelt er nach der Zudecke und zieht sie über sich und die Frau in seinem Arm. Zärtlich betrachtet er sie, ihre geschlossenen Augenlider, ihr sinnlicher Mund, das schwarze Haar, der leichte Schweißfilm auf ihrer Haut. Mit dem wunderbaren Duft ihres Körpers in seiner Nase schläft er schließlich ein. Diese Nacht ist die erste seit langer Zeit, in der er keine Albträume bekommt.

Als Severus Snape am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, ist der Platz neben ihm leer. Müde blinzelnd setzt er sich auf, er hört das Prasseln seiner Dusche. Lächelnd erblickt er die Silhouette von Morgana Dracul hinter seiner Duschwand. Leise geht er zu seinem Kleiderschrank zieht sich eine neue Shorts an. Er holt zwei große frische Handtücher heraus und legt sie auf den Fußboden neben der Dusche. Von dem Kleiderbügel nimmt er seinen Morgenmantel. Er hat ihn noch nie angehabt, er hatte ihn vor langer Zeit von Dumbledore geschenkt bekommen. Er ist in seiner Lieblingsfarbe schwarz und auf dem Rücken ist riesiggroß und giftgrün das Slytherin- Logo abgebildet. Man schnürt ihn am Bauch mit einem ebenfalls grünen Gürtel zu. Als das Wasser der Dusche abgestellt und die Tür geöffnet wird, steht Severus bereits mit dem ausgebreiteten Mantel vor der Duschkabine. „Guten Morgen, Professor" haucht die Vampirin mit ihrem verführerischen rumänischen Akzent. Sie lässt sich den Mantel um die Schultern legen, während Severus sie innig küsst. „Guten Morgen, schöne Frau" flüstert er ihr ins Ohr, bevor er seine Arme um sie schlingt, um nach dem Gürtel zu angeln. Als er ihn zu fassen kriegt, bindet er ihn vor dem Bauch von Morgana zu. Anschließend nimmt er sich eines der großen Handtücher und beginnt, zärtlich ihr langes Haar abzutrocknen. Dazu stellt er sich hinter sie und vergräbt zwischendurch immer wieder seine Nase in ihrem nassen, duftenden Haar. Morgana lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an den halbnackten Tränkemeister und ihre Hände tasten zu seinem Po. Severus schiebt sie etwas von sich weg und drückt ihr das Handtuch in die Hände. Dann dreht er sie zu sich um und streichelt ihr über den Rücken. „Bis bald, mein Herz, ich habe gleich Unterricht." Er haucht noch einen zarten Kuss auf ihre Lippen, bevor er sie sanft zur Tür hinausschiebt und diese hinter sich schließt.

Als Morgana erneut im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke steht, lässt sie ihren Blick durch den ganzen Raum wandern. Überall auf dem Steinfußboden liegt ihre Kleidung verstreut. Der schwere große Schreibtisch beherrscht den Raum, doch neben diesem liegen jetzt die Bücher und Dokumente auf dem Boden verstreut. Severus hatte alles einfach vom Tisch gefegt, bevor er sie auf diesen draufgehoben hatte. Zwischen diesem Durcheinander findet sie den schwarzen seidenen Umhang des Tränkemeisters. Sie hebt ihn auf, streichelt ihn, nimmt seinen Geruch in sich auf. Mit dem Umhang vor die Brust gedrückt lehnt sie sich an den Schreibtisch des von allen Schülern gefürchteten Lehrers. _Was für ein Mann...was für eine Nacht. Mein Herz...wie meinte er das? Bedeute ich ihm etwas? Wenn das stimmt, bleibe ich bei ihm. Er gibt mir so viel...macht mich glücklich. Doch geht das? Ich darf keinen Menschen lieben, ich werde verstoßen von den meinen. Dumbledore! Vielleicht kann er mir helfen._

Die Vampirin macht sich daran, alle ihre Kleidungsstücke einzusammeln, den Slip übersieht sie, der liegt immer noch unter dem Schreibtisch. Dann schließt sie die Tür des Klassenraumes und eilt zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnet sie Ron Weasley und Harry Potter, beides Schüler, die sie aus Snapes Unterricht kennt. Die beiden Jungen schauen sie mit großen Augen an, als sie an ihnen vorbeirauscht. „Ey Alter, ist da gerade eine nackte Frau in Snapes Bademantel über den Flur gerannt?" Der dunkelhaarige Junge sieht seinen besten Freund verständnislos an. „Ja, und sie hatte seinen Fledermausumhang in der Hand. Und sie war nackt!" „Sag Harry, meinst du, sie haben...?" Der „Junge, der überlebte" nickt kurz. „Voll krass!" entfährt es dann dem Rothaarigen, bevor sie schließlich weiter gehen in Richtung Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dumbledore war überrascht aufgeschreckt, als plötzlich Professor Dracul in seinem Büro stand. _Wie konnte sie einfach alle Schutzzauber umgehen? Vampire scheinen wirklich sehr mächtig zu sein._ Er verschluckte sich hustend an einem Zitronenbonbon, als er bemerkte, dass die Vampirin fast komplett nackt war und nur den Bademantel des mürrischen Slytherin- Hauslehrers trug. Er kennt Professor Snape besser als jeder andere und weiß daher, dass dieser niemandem Geschenke macht. Abrupt stand er auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Was haben Sie mit Severus gemacht?" Morgana lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Nichts, was er nicht auch gewollt hat, Professor Dumbledore." Albus Dumbledore verstand, was die Frau meinte und lief rot an. Als sie ihn auch noch fragte, ob sie auf dem Schloss bleiben könne, fasste er Vertrauen zu der Vampirin. Er erzählte ihr alles, was er von Severus Snape wusste. Seine fürchterliche Schulzeit...die Ablehnung, die jeder ihm entgegenbrachte...seine Probleme mit den „Rumtreibern"...und natürlich seine Liebe zu Lily Evans. Er erinnert sich immer noch zu gut daran, wie er am Fenster seines Büros stand und die beiden beobachtet hatte. Lily war eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin und Severus ein ebenso guter Schüler. Da beide eine außerordentliche Begabung für Zaubertränke hatten, lernten sie immer zusammen. Sie saßen, wie so oft, unter einem Baum. Lily war so vertieft in das Buch auf ihrem Schoß, dass sie nie bemerkte, wie Severus sie beobachtete. Jeder hat gemerkt, wie verliebt er war, nur Lily nicht. Als sie irgendwann immer mehr Zeit mit James Potter verbrachte, war Severus so enttäuscht, dass er sich Voldemorts Todessern anschloss. Alle grausamen Taten, die er unter seinem Befehl ausführte, erzählte er der Frau nicht. Er ist sich außerdem sicher, dass er gar nicht von allen weiß. Dumbledore erzählte ihr, wie es zum Tod von James und Lily Potter kam und wie Severus dann reuig nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Der Schulleiter hatte ihm schon damals blind vertraut, er bot ihm die Stelle als Lehrer für Zaubertränke an und schon bald wurde er sogar Hauslehrer für Slytherin. Er verschwieg der Vampirin aber auch nicht, welch große Bürde Severus auf sich nimmt, indem er als Spion für den Orden des Phoenix arbeitet. Er beweist sehr viel Mut dadurch, bringt er doch jedes Mal, wenn der dunkle Lord ihn ruft, sein Leben in Gefahr. Er weiß nicht, ob sein Schützling tatsächlich sein Leben riskiert für die Sicherheit von Hogwarts oder weil er sich immer noch schuldig fühlt an Lilys Tod. Lily war die einzige Frau, die er jemals geliebt hat. Und gerade deswegen vertraut er dieser Frau. Es wird Zeit, dass Severus eine neue Liebe findet und Professor Dracul scheint großes Interesse an dem Tränkemeister zu haben. Außerdem besteht die Gefahr nicht, dass Voldemort alles herausbekommt. Diese Frau kennt den Dunklen Lord gar nicht und selbst wenn der herausfindet, dass eine neue Professorin im Schloss lebt, wird er sich die spitzen Zähne daran ausbeißen bei dem Versuch, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Vampire sind sehr geschickt darin, ihre Gefühle und Gedanken vor allen anderen geheim zu halten. Von ihr geht keinerlei Gefahr aus. Dumbledore hatte ihr geraten, erst einmal zurück nach Rumänien zu gehen und dort alles Wichtige zu regeln und sich darüber klar zu werden, ob sie wirklich wegen diesem Mann ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben aufgeben will. Danach sei sie in Hogwarts herzlich willkommen und er werde sicherlich eine passende Arbeit für sie finden.

Als Morgana die Bürotür von Professor Dumbledore hinter sich schließt, sieht sie erschrocken und wütend aus. Für einen Moment lehnt sie sich von außen an die Tür und holt tief Luft. _Ist das wahr, was der Professor mir gerade erzählt hat? Solch schreckliche Dinge hat Severus getan? Doch er wird hart dafür bestraft, bringt sein Leben in Gefahr, nur um diesem alten Mann zu helfen. Lily...er muss sie sehr geliebt haben. Warum hat er das getan?_

Abrupt löst sich die Vampirin von der Tür und macht sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.

Nachdem Severus Snape geduscht und sich angezogen hatte, bestellte er sich bei den Hauselfen ein großes Frühstück. Während er darauf wartet, betritt er seinen Klassenraum. Schnell tasten seine Augen den großen Raum ab, er wird unbedingt vorher noch hier aufräumen müssen. Zuerst geht er durch den Raum und hebt seine Kleidungsstücke auf, die überall herumliegen. Verächtlich schnaubt er bei dem Gedanken daran, was seine Schüler dazu sagen würden, wenn sie das Klassenzimmer in solch einem Chaos vorfinden würden. **Sein **Klassenzimmer, in dem immer alles aufgeräumt ist und sich jede Phiole an ihrem Platz befindet. Die aufgehobenen Sachen bringt er in seine Privaträume und legt sie säuberlich in die Wäschekiste. Dann macht er sich daran, die Bücher zurück auf den Schreibtisch zu legen und die Dokumente zu ordnen. Da mittlerweile das Frühstück angekommen ist und er großen Hunger hat, begibt er sich wieder in seine Räume und beschließt, später weiter aufzuräumen.

Den Zauberstab benutzt er dazu nie, er befürchtet, dass sich die Seiten der Bücher abnutzen, wenn man sie zu oft mit Hilfe von Zaubern hin -und herbewegt. Beim gemütlichen Frühstück, das er ausnahmsweise im Bett zu sich nimmt, denkt er an den letzten Abend zurück. Ein Kribbeln breitet sich in seiner Magengegend aus, als er sich daran erinnert, mit welch einer Zärtlichkeit ihn diese Frau gestreichelt hatte. Er denkt an ihre heißen, innigen Küsse, an ihr zaghaftes Stöhnen, als er sie berührt hatte. An das wunderbare Gefühl, einer Frau so nah wie möglich zu sein. Er fühlte sich begehrt, sogar geliebt. Doch war es Liebe?

Er wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er laute Stimmen im Klassenraum hört. Sein Kopf schnellt zu der Uhr an seiner Wand. Hatte er tatsächlich so lange hier gesessen?

Abrupt steht er auf, nimmt sich einen Umhang aus dem Schrank und geht schnellen Schrittes aus der Tür.

Als er das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke betritt und die Schüler auf ihren Plätzen sieht, die ihn entgeistert anstarren, überziehen sich seine Wangen mit einer leichten Röte. Er war in seiner gesamten Schulzeit noch nie zu spät gekommen. Der erste, der die Stille unterbricht, ist natürlich Harry Potter. Er grinst seinen Professor an und zeigt mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Hat das Brötchen geschmeckt, Professor?" Die ganze Klasse lacht über Potters frechen Spruch. Wütend wischt sich Snape mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und beseitigt die letzten Spuren des Frühstücks. Außer sich vor Zorn baut er sich drohend vor Potter auf. Seine Hände stützt er auf die Tischplatte, mit seinem Gesicht ist er so dicht an Harrys, dass sich die Nasenspitzen fast berühren. Der Zauberschüler weicht ängstlich etwas zurück. „Finden Sie das witzig, Mr. Potter?" zischt Snape den Jungen an, jedes einzelne Wort betont er dabei. „Passen Sie lieber auf, dass ich Ihnen nicht ihren vorlauten dummen Kopf..." „Professor, ich muss mit Ihnen reden!" Alle drehen sich erschrocken nach der lauten Stimme um, auch Snape fährt abrupt herum. Diese Stimme kommt ihm sehr bekannt vor. Er sieht Morgana in der Tür stehen und verkrampft sich etwas. _Was will sie von mir? Worüber will sie mit mir reden?_ Sie sieht wieder mal wunderschön und begehrlich aus. Sie trägt ein langes, geradezu provozierend unschuldig wirkendes weißes Kleid, es ist an einem Bein sehr hoch ausgeschnitten, das Dekolletee ist aber nicht so aufreizend dargeboten wie bei dem schwarzen Kleid. Statt Ärmeln trägt sie lange weiße Handschuhe, die allerdings nur halbe Finger haben, da sie an ihrem Zeigefinger mal wieder den spitzen Ring trägt. Ihr Haar fällt wie immer pechschwarz auf ihre weißen Schultern, das Diadem trägt sie stolz auf ihrem Kopf. Severus tritt von Harrys Platz weg und geht schnellen Schrittes auf die Vampirin zu. Eine Hand auf ihren Arm legend, schiebt er sie etwas aus der Tür. Alle Schüleraugen kleben dabei gebannt auf den beiden Professoren. Schnaubend dreht sich Snape um. „Was gibt es hier zu gucken? Seite 34 im Buch, sofort!" Die Zauberschüler blättern angestrengt in ihren Büchern, wagen aber trotzdem noch ab und zu einen Blick auf das ungewöhnliche Pärchen. Morgana hört die Kinder tuscheln. „Worüber streiten die sich?"...Was hat Snape gemacht?...Wird er sie umbringen?" Sie kichert leise, als sie das hört. Ihr zärtlicher Liebhaber scheint wirklich nicht gerade beliebt bei seinen Schülern zu sein. Severus greift sie etwas zu grob am Arm und zieht sie vor die Tür. Nichts findet er schlimmer, als wenn jemand seinen Unterricht stört, aus welchem Grund auch immer. „Was willst du? Hat das nicht Zeit bis später? Ich habe Unterricht, verdammt noch mal!" Morgana sieht ihn stirnrunzelnd an. So langsam versteht sie, warum er so unbeliebt ist. „Ich habe mit deinem Direktor gesprochen. Er hat mir ein paar sehr interessante Dinge über dich verraten." Herausfordernd schaut sie Severus an. „Und wenn du nicht augenblicklich etwas freundlicher zu mir bist, mache ich jetzt ein Riesentheater!"

Snape zuckt leicht zusammen, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Brummend schiebt er die Vampirin zurück ins Klassenzimmer und bietet ihr seinen Platz an. Die neugierigen Augenpaare verfolgen die beiden unablässig. Als sich Morgana dann auch noch nicht auf den angebotenen Stuhl sondern auf die Schreibtischkante setzt, fängt Ron Weasley an, loszuprusten. Severus zischt Morgana wütend an: „Verdammt noch mal, benimm dich gefälligst! Ich warne dich... ." Die Vampirin legt sanft ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „Du warnst mich wovor? Vor deiner ungebändigten Leidenschaft, die jeden Moment über dich kommt? Ich rieche es doch, Professor. Komm doch her, auf dem Schreibtisch sitze ich schließlich schon." Draco Malfoy verschluckt sich gerade an seiner eigenen Spucke, als er sieht, wie die schöne Vampirin seinen Hauslehrer sanft aber bestimmt am Umhang zu sich zieht. Das Gespräch der beiden konnten die Schüler nicht verstehen, dazu haben sie zu leise gesprochen, doch wie es scheint, ist die Frau gerade dabei, den Tränkemeister entweder zu verführen oder lächerlich zu machen. Jede der beiden Möglichkeiten wäre für die Schüler absolut unglaublich, nie würde sich jemand, der noch klar bei Verstand war, trauen, Severus Snape bloß zu stellen. Und bei dem Gedanken daran, dass eine Frau sexuelles Interesse an der alten übellaunigen Fledermaus haben könnte, verliert Ronalds Gesicht jegliche Farbe.

Kurz vor den Lippen von Severus lässt Morgana seinen Kragen los und der Lehrer merkt, wie sie ihm etwas in die Hand drückt. „Das gehört Ihnen, Professor. Bis später" haucht die Vampirin ihm leise ins Gesicht, während sie ihm seinen Umhang vom Vortag überreicht. Genau hier, in diesem Raum, an diesem Schreibtisch, hatte sie ihm diesen ausgezogen.

Nach diesen Worten dreht sie sich um und blickt in die neugierigen Augen seiner Schüler.

„Ich werde Professor Snape heute unterstützen und ich hoffe, dass ich viel von ihm lernen und in meine Heimat mitnehmen kann." Herausfordernd lächelt sie ihn an, ihre Eckzähne blitzen dabei auf. Bevor Severus überhaupt etwas erwidern kann, steht sie auch schon auf und ruft die Kinder zu sich zum Zaubertränkeregal.

Der weitere Unterricht verlief für Severus Snape nicht so, wie er ihn geplant hatte. Während der ganzen Unterrichtsstunde war er den Sticheleien dieser Hexe ausgeliefert gewesen. Mal streifte sie „ganz aus Versehen" seinen Hintern, mal beugte sie sich so weit vor, dass er in ihren Ausschnitt sehen konnte und einmal ließ sie ein Dokument absichtlich direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen und bückte sich danach, wobei sie ihm ihre Kehrseite einladend entgegenstreckte. Mehr als einmal musste er sich setzen und tief Luft holen, um dem Drang zu wiederstehen, sie anzufassen und zu küssen. Zu allem Überfluss gab sie auch noch allen Schülern gute Noten auf ihre Zaubertränke. Der absolute Höhepunkt kommt allerdings noch. Als Neville Longbottom sich nach etwas bückt, das aus seinen ungeschickten Fingern gefallen ist, stößt er dabei auf den, in ihrer heißen Liebesnacht mit dem Tränkemeister, verlorenen Slip der Vampirin. Mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck hält er das schwarze Kleidungsstück hoch, zwischen zwei Fingern. Alle Augen sind auf ihn gerichtet. „Pro...Professor. Ich...ich habe etwas gefunden. Unter dem Tisch hier... ." Snape würde am liebsten auf den Jungen zustürmen und ihm den Slip aus der Hand reißen, doch das wäre wohl zu auffällig. Also lehnt er sich betont entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück und setzt ein boshaftes Lächeln auf. „Und, Longbottom? Was soll ich damit? Fragen Sie doch mal einen Ihrer Mitschüler, vielleicht hat der ihn verloren? Potter vielleicht?" Neville lässt den Arm sinken, alle Augen sind jetzt auf Harry gerichtet. Würde er sich diese Boshaftigkeit gefallen lassen? In letzter Zeit war er sehr aufmüpfig, was auch dem Tränkemeister nicht verborgen geblieben war. Doch dieser hatte das immer auf die Pubertät geschoben. Er hofft jetzt, dass ihm sein Ablenkungsmanöver gelungen ist und seine Schüler wirklich so blöd sind, wie sie aussehen. Doch Morgana macht ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Aufreizend stolziert sie zu dem Gryffindor und nimmt ihm ihren Slip aus den Händen. „Danke, Junge, der gehört mir." Sie streicht ihm kurz mit der Hand über seine Wange, woraufhin dieser knallrot anläuft und sich verlegen darüber streicht. Severus ist von seinem Schreibtischstuhl aufgesprungen und beobachtet das Geschehen sprachlos. Dann kommt sie schnurstracks auf ihn zu, ihre Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen, welches seinem in nichts nach steht. Dicht vor ihm bleibt sie stehen und sieht ihm in die bedrohlich funkelnden Augen. „Den muss ich wohl hier vergessen haben. Was meinen Sie, Professor?" Herausfordernd schaut sie ihn an. Severus schnaubt wütend und schiebt sie grob an die Seite. So blöd können die Schüler nun wirklich nicht sein. Und tatsächlich hat im ganzen Raum ein leises Tuscheln und Murmeln eingesetzt, ab und zu kann man auch ein Kichern hören. Der Tränkemeister stampft wütend zur Tür und reißt sie auf. **„Raus, alle, sofort! Der Unterricht ist beendet." **Als Morgana an ihm vorbeischreitet, hält er sie grob am Arm fest. Leise zischt er ihr ins Ohr. „Nicht so schnell, du Hexe, du bleibst hier." Die Vampirin reißt sich jedoch los und läuft schnellen Schrittes aus der Tür. Severus folgt ihr über den Flur und stößt dabei immer wieder wüste Beschimpfungen und Drohungen aus. Morgana lacht laut auf während ihrer Flucht vor dem rasend wütenden Hauslehrer. Alle Schüler und Lehrer, denen sie auf den Fluren und Treppen begegnen, springen schnell zur Seite, diesen beiden möchte niemand gerne im Wege stehen. Auf einem langen Flur, der zu den Privatgemächern vieler Lehrer führt, ist die Vampirin plötzlich verschwunden. Atemlos steht Severus im Flur und lauscht nach bekannten Geräuschen. An jede Tür legt er kurz sein Ohr und geht weiter, wenn er nichts dahinter hört. Die meisten Lehrer haben jetzt irgendwo Unterricht und befinden sich nicht in ihren Gemächern. Hinter einer Tür vernimmt er ein hektisches Atmen, daraufhin ein Kichern. Als er merkt, dass die Tür sich öffnet, will er gerade einen Schritt zurücktreten, als auch schon eine Hand dahinter hervorgeschnellt kommt, die ihn am Kragen fasst und in den dahinterliegenden Raum hineinzieht.

Morgana hält den Professor für Zaubertränke immer noch am Kragen seines Umhangs fest, als sie blitzschnell die Tür ihrer Privaträume zuschlägt. Leicht drückt sie ihn gegen die dunkelblau gestrichene Wand. Severus löst grob ihre Hände von seinem Gewand und hält sie an den Handgelenken fest. Drohend baut er sich vor ihr auf. **„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, du Flittchen? Du hast mich vor meinen Schülern lächerlich gemacht, bald wird die ganze Schule wissen, dass du..." **„Dass ich was?" Die Vampirin ist nah an Severus herangetreten, ein Bein drängt sich zwischen die Beine des Professors, schiebt sie leicht auseinander. Ihre Lippen suchen seinen Mund, küssen ihn fordernd. „Dass ich dich geküsst habe?" Ergeben lässt er ihre Hände los, streichelt ihr Haar, lässt seine kalten rauen Fingerspitzen über ihren Nacken gleiten. Morganas Hände fahren unter seinen Gehrock, streicheln seine Brust, seinen Bauch. Der spitze Ring umkreist kalt seine Brustwarzen. „Was werden sie wissen? Dass ich dich berührt habe, dich gestreichelt habe?" Severus bringt nur ein leise gestöhntes „Ja" über die Lippen, seine zitternden Finger öffnen langsam Knopf für Knopf des unschuldig weißen Kleides, seinen Körper presst er dabei eng an die Vampirin. Morgana, die schon seine Erektion an ihrem Bauch spürt, löst seinen Umhang von seinem Körper. Als sie Severus Zähne an ihrem Hals spürt, die zaghaft daran knabbern, bekommt sie eine Gänsehaut. Voller Gier und Sehnsucht nach diesem kalten Körper bedeckt sie sein ganzes Gesicht mit heiß gehauchten Küssen. Sie merkt gar nicht, dass sie mit ihren Zähnen so fest über seine Wange kratzt, dass Blut hinabrinnt. Ein paar Tropfen landen auf Severus schwarzem Gehrock, die meisten jedoch auf dem strahlend weißen Kleid der Vampirin. Mit geschlossenen Augen fährt ihre Zunge die Spur nach, die das betörende Blut des Tränkemeisters auf seinem Gesicht und seinem Hals hinterlassen hat. Als ihre Lippen den empfindlichen Zaubererhals erreichen und daran saugen, spürt sie seinen rasend schnellen Puls unter ihrer Haut...sie riecht das köstliche Blut...ihre Lippen verziehen sich und entblößen die ganze gefährliche Länge ihrer Reißzähne. Doch dann spürt sie eine Hand, die sanft ihren Schritt streichelt. Als Morgana ganz in ihre Gier nach seinem Blut versunken war, hatte er ihr das Kleid vom Körper gestreift. Es liegt jetzt ausgebreitet wie eine Blüte zu ihren Füßen. Sie steht in der Mitte dieser Blüte, nur noch mit weißem BH und weißem Slip bekleidet. Sie löst sich von dem lockenden Hals und schaut den Mann vor sich an. Snape sieht lächelnd zu ihr herunter, eine Hand in ihrem Slip, während er ihre empfindlichste Stelle streichelt. Morgana sieht die Begierde in seinen dunklen Augen und befreit ihn mit geschickten, schnellen Handgriffen von dem Gehrock. Als sie sich gerade daran macht, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, durchläuft ein Schauer ihren ganzen Körper. Stöhnend hält sie sich an Severus fest, als sie dessen Finger in sich spürt. Einer...zwei...drei. Morgana krallt sich in seinen Schultern fest, ihr Ring hinterlässt rote Striemen auf seinem Rücken. Als sie glaubt, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, flüchtet sie einen Schritt nach hinten. Doch der kräftige Arm des Tränkemeisters umfasst sie sofort um die Hüfte und drückt sie noch fester an sich. Seine freie Hand öffnet den Verschluss ihres BHs, streichelt sanft ihre Brüste. Die Vampirin windet sich hilflos in seinem Griff. Das Diadem fällt klirrend zu Boden. „Hör auf damit" presst sie unter leisem Stöhnen hervor, ihre Augen sehen flehend in seine. Doch der Meister der Zaubertränke denkt gar nicht daran. Seine Augen erwidern zwar den Blick von Morgana, doch aus seinem Lächeln entwickelt sich ein breites, höhnisches Grinsen, als er ihre glasigen Augen sieht...die geröteten Wangen...und ein Zucken um seine Finger spürt. Die Vampirin reibt sich stöhnend an Severus Erektion, als ihr Orgasmus wie ein Hurrikan über sie hinwegfegt. Morgana wird schwindelig, grelle Blitze zucken vor ihren Augen. Ihre Beine geben nach und sie wäre mit den Knien auf dem Fußboden gelandet, wenn Severus sie nicht festhalten würde. Schlaff wie eine Puppe hängt sie in seinen Armen, den Kopf hat sie an seine nackte Brust gelegt. Snape streicht über ihren Rücken, der immer noch vor Erregung bebt.

Als sich die Vampirin wieder etwas gefangen hat, löst sie sich von ihm. Sie nimmt sein Kinn grob zwischen zwei Finger, wobei sich die Spitze des Ringes schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch bohrt, und zwingt ihn, sie anzusehen. „Tu das nie wieder" zischt sie ihn atemlos an. „Das bringt einen ja um." Als Severus Snape daraufhin laut zu Lachen anfängt, erschrickt sie. So hatte sie den düsteren Mann noch nie Lachen gehört. Doch ihr Erstaunen wandelt sich schnell in Wut. Ihre Hand greift an seine Kehle und grob drückt sie seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Leise murmelt sie einen Zauberspruch und ihr Stab befindet sich in ihrer Hand. Mit diesem deutet sie auf eine Stelle an der Wand direkt über Severus Kopf und flüstert erneut höhnisch grinsend. Als der Tränkemeister gerade seinen Kopf etwas dreht, um zu sehen, was die Vampirin getan hat, spürt er auch schon seine Hände, die sich wie von selbst nach oben bewegen. Sein Blick fällt sofort darauf und er sieht, dass sie mit schweren Eisenketten zusammengehalten werden. Seine gefesselten Hände wandern wie von Geisterhand nach oben über seinen Kopf und werden dort mit den Ketten an einem in der Wand aufgetauchten Haken aufgehängt. Severus versucht, sich zu befreien, doch die Ketten sind zu stark, kalt schneiden sie in seine warme Haut. „Wehr dich nicht, sonst tust du dir weh!" Er hört Morganas Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr und dreht sein Gesicht in ihre Richtung. Seine schwarzen Augen bohren sich stechend in ihre. „Was hast du vor? Mach mich sofort los!" Die Vampirin schenkt ihm ein Lächeln, das ihm eine Gänsehaut bereitet. Mit ihrem Zeigefinger streicht sie an seiner Brust hinab, die Kralle des Ringes fährt dabei kratzend über seine Haut. „Du hast über mich gelacht. Ich muss dich dafür bestrafen." Severus zittert. Als er dann auch noch die Augen von ihr verbunden bekommt, keimt Angst in ihm auf. Sein ganzer Körper ist schweißüberströmt, als er spürt, wie Morganas kalte Finger an seinem Körper weiter nach unten wandern und schließlich die Hosenknöpfe öffnen. Angst...kalte reine Angst breitet sich in ihm aus. Obwohl die schöne Vampirin schon so zärtlich zu ihm war, ist sie dennoch gefährlich. Wie oft schon ist er nur ganz knapp ihren Reißzähnen entkommen? Was ist, wenn der Hunger nach Blut wieder in ihr ausbricht? Was, wenn sie es nicht schafft, ihn zu kontrollieren? Er könnte sie nicht aufhalten, ist vollkommen wehrlos. Als er spürt, wie Morgana seine Hose von seinen schlanken Beinen streift, spannen sich alle Muskeln seines Körpers an. _Was hat diese Frau vor? Warum bringt sie mich in so eine Lage? _Er spürt ihre Haare, die kitzelnd auf seine Brust fallen, spürt ihre Hände, die durch seine Haare fahren, ihre Lippen auf seiner Wange. Ihre nackten Brüste pressen sich an seinen Oberkörper. Morganas Zunge fährt über seine spröden Lippen, doch als Severus sie gerade öffnet, ist sie auch schon wieder weg. Ihre Lippen streichen über seine Brust, während ihre Fingernägel schmerzhaft über seinen Rücken kratzen. Besonders der Ring hinterlässt tiefe rote Striemen auf der weißen Haut des Zaubertränkelehrers. Als die Vampirin plötzlich in die empfindliche Brustwarze beißt, schreit Severus erschrocken und unter Schmerzen auf. Doch Morgana reagiert überhaupt nicht darauf, sondern fährt mit einer Hand hinten in die Shorts des ihr ausgelieferten Mannes. Voller Zärtlichkeit streichelt sie seinen Po, zwickt leicht, aber nicht schmerzhaft hinein. Dieser Wechsel aus Streicheln und Schmerz, dieser absolute Gegensatz, den diese Frau so gekonnt praktiziert, bringt den Tränkemeister total außer Kontrolle. Laut stöhnend bäumt er sich gegen seine Fesseln auf, er sehnt sich danach, diese Frau zu berühren, zu küssen. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, spürt er im nächsten Moment die Lippen der Vampirin auf seinen. Ungehemmt und voller Gier küsst er sie, drängt seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen. Doch Morgana entzieht sich ihm sofort wieder und kichert leise, als sie Severus wüst fluchen hört. Über seine Beschimpfungen sieht sie allerdings hinweg und wendet sich wieder ihrem „Spiel" zu. Ohne Vorwarnung legt sie ihre Finger in den Rand seiner Shorts und zieht diese herunter. Severus holt tief Luft, als die langen Haare der Vampirin seinen erhitzten Unterleib streifen. Dann spürt er noch etwas anderes und ein Zittern durchströmt ihn. Er spürt ihre Hände, die ihn sanft umfassen. Als er einen warmen Hauch spürt, schließt er seufzend die Augen, bevor ihre Lippen ihn vorsichtig umschließen. Er spürt ihre Zunge, die ihn langsam umkreist. Vor lauter Verlangen gehorcht ihm sein Körper nicht mehr, er bäumt sich gegen die Fesseln auf und das Metall schneidet in seine Haut. Ein dünner Rinnsal Blut läuft sein Handgelenk hinunter. Morgana legt eine ihrer warm gewordenen Hände auf den flachen, schweißnassen Bauch des Professors und drückt ihn gegen die Wand. Er soll sich nicht wehtun. Als die Vampirin aber anfängt, leicht an seiner empfindsamen Spitze zu knabbern, stöhnt Severus laut auf. Er reißt so an den Ketten, dass ein tiefer Schnitt entsteht und eine große Menge Blut seinen Arm hinunterläuft. Morgana lässt von seiner Körpermitte ab und steht auf. Sie umfasst Severus mit beiden Armen und hält ihn so fest sie kann. Dann löst sie mit einem Zauberspruch seine Ketten und der Meister der Zaubertränke bricht zusammen. Er rutscht an der Wand hinunter und reißt die zierliche Frau mit sich zu Boden. Die Vampirin hält ihn immer noch umschlossen und Severus legt keuchend seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Morgana entfernt seine Augenbinde und streicht ihm die schweißnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dann spürt sie eine plötzliche Bewegung und wird von dem Tränkemeister zu Boden gedrückt. Rücksichtslos und völlig außer Kontrolle fällt Severus Snape über den zarten, warmen Körper der Vampirin her.

Als Morgana aufwacht, liegt sie in ihrem Bett, der Zaubertränkeprofessor dicht neben ihr. Ein Arm liegt schwer auf ihr. Gedankenverloren streichelt sie das Dunkle Mal auf der Innenfläche. _Hat er mich ins Bett getragen?_ Morgana konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Sie weiß nur noch, dass sie irgendwann erschöpft zusammengebrochen ist, der schwere Körper von Severus noch immer auf ihr. Als sie auf ihre Wanduhr sieht, stellt sie fest, dass es bereits später Nachmittag ist. Das Mittagessen hatten sie komplett verpasst und wenn sie nicht auch noch zum Abendbrot zu spät kommen wollten, mussten sie jetzt aufstehen. Sie schleicht sich also leise von dem wärmenden Körper weg und geht unter ihre Dusche. Als sie das lauwarme Wasser spürt, dass ihren kalten Körper hinabläuft, atmet sie tief ein. _Was für ein Mann! In meinem zärtlichen schüchternen Liebhaber steckt also doch ein wildes Tier. _Es hatte sie allerdings viel Schweiß und Schmerzen gekostet, um das herauszufinden. Vorsichtig streicht sie über die blauen Flecken auf ihrer Hüfte und auf ihren Schenkeln, da wo sich Severus Finger in ihr zartes Fleisch gebohrt haben. Ihre Lippen sind aufgeplatzt und von Blut verkrustet, ihr „wildes Tier" hatte sie aus lauter Leidenschaft in diese gebissen, anstatt sie zu küssen. Außerdem verspürt sie ein leichtes Ziehen zwischen ihren Beinen, der Tränkemeister war wirklich nicht zärtlich gewesen. _Doch die Schmerzen haben sich gelohnt. _Glücklich lächelnd schließt sie die Augen. Endlich hatte sie das Tier aus ihm herausgekitzelt, das in jedem schlummert. Sie konnte sich vorher schon denken, dass es wild und schmerzhaft werden würde, doch damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Der sonst so korrekte und fast schon peinlich penible Professor hatte vollkommen die Beherrschung verloren. Ein Kribbeln durchläuft ihren Körper, als sie seine starken Hände auf ihrer Hüfte spürt. Langsam dreht sie sich zu ihm um. Sie war so in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie nicht gehört hatte, dass er die Duschkabine betrat. Severus mustert lange ihren Körper, den er so zugerichtet hatte. Erst jetzt, wo er wieder klar denken kann, wird ihm das Ausmaß bewusst. Vorsichtig streicht er über ihre blauen Flecken, die sich langsam lila färben. Mit dem Zeigefinger fährt er über ihre kaputten Lippen. Als sein Mund sich schließlich ihrem nähert, legt Morgana ihre Hand auf seine Brust und schiebt ihn sachte beiseite. „Wir müssen zum Essen, wir haben keine Zeit." Severus deutet ihre Abfuhr als Zeichen dafür, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er hatte sich einfach genommen was er wollte und sie dabei verletzt. Sein Kopf senkt sich wieder in dieser ihr so bekannten Geste zu Boden. Die Vampirin nimmt sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und drückt dem Tränkemeister einen festen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Es war wunderbar, keine Angst." Severus schenkt ihr daraufhin ein überraschtes Lächeln und beginnt, das nach Pfefferminz duftende Shampoo in das lange schwarze Haar der Vampirin einzumassieren.

Als beide fertig sind mit duschen, ziehen sie sich zügig an und treten aus der Tür. Im Flur begegnet ihnen Professor Sybil Trelawney, die ebenfalls auf dem Weg in die große Halle ist. Ihre Augen bleiben auf den Blutflecken auf Severus Gehrock hängen. Mit offenem Mund starrt sie darauf. Dann wandert ihr Blick auf das Handgelenk des Tränkemeisters, in dem ein tiefer Schnitt ist. Sie sieht zu Morgana und schnell wieder zurück zu Severus schwarzem Gehrock. „Was...was hat diese Frau...?" stottert die Professorin für Wahrsagen und wendet den Blick nicht ein einziges Mal ab von den verräterischen dunklen Flecken. Snape fasst sie am Oberarm an und schiebt sie ein Stück zur Seite, um an ihr vorbeizugehen. „Aber Professor, wo schauen sie denn die ganze Zeit hin? Und was sollte diese nette Frau mir schon getan haben?" Eilig schiebt er Morgana an der neugierigen Frau vorbei und wirft ihr einen seiner finstersten Blicke über die Schulter hinterher. Trelawney fährt erschrocken zusammen und nimmt einen anderen Weg in die große Halle. Severus kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich glaube, die gute Frau hat ein bisschen Angst vor mir." Die Vampirin sieht ihn mit funkelnden Augen an und hakt sich bei ihm unter. Doch der Tränkemeister entzieht sich ihr sofort wieder und knurrt leise. „Was soll das? Soll es jeder mitbekommen? Du kannst es ja gleich an den Tagespropheten schreiben." Wütend geht er schnellen Schrittes voraus und betritt schließlich alleine die große Halle. Alle Augen sind auf ihn gerichtet, als sich die großen Türen öffnen und er zügig an seinen Platz geht. Dumbledore sieht ihn fragend an, der Tränkemeister kommt eigentlich nie zu spät. Doch dieser würdigt ihn keines Blickes und hat seinen dunklen Blick auf die Tür gerichtet. Als sich diese ein zweites Mal öffnet, glaubt Dumbledore den Grund für Severus zu spät kommen zu kennen. Er sieht Professor Dracul, mit leicht gesenktem Kopf geht die Vampirin durch die Halle. Das Diadem, das sie trägt, stahlt hell im Glanz der Kerzen. Ihr bodenlanges schwarzes Kleid ist tief ausgeschnitten. Als sie an dem Direktor vorbeigeht, nickt sie leicht, was dieser erwidert. Sie sieht kurz Severus in die Augen, bevor sie sich auf den Platz neben ihm setzt. Eine Duftwolke von Pfefferminz weht hinter ihr her und Dumbledore ist sich sicher, dass er diesen Duft heute schon einmal gerochen hat. Schnüffelnd beugt er sich leicht nach links, hinter Minerva McGonagalls Rücken vorbei. Diese sieht ihren Vorgesetzten erstaunt an. _Jetzt hat er völlig den Verstand verloren. _Kopfschüttelnd isst sie schließlich weiter. Seit sie Dumbledore kennt, und das ist schon sehr lange, hat er sich öfters mehr als merkwürdig verhalten. Doch die Nase von Albus hat ihn nicht getäuscht. Der Pfefferminzgeruch kommt aus dieser Richtung. Es ist Snape. Überrascht sieht er seinen Schützling an. _Hatte er wirklich mit dieser Frau...? _Sein Blick bleibt auf Severus Handgelenk haften. _Was ist das für ein Schnitt? _Er sieht ihm ins Gesicht und als Snape seinen Blick erwidert, legt Dumbledore seine schützende Hand auf die kalte Hand des Tränkemeisters. „Severus, wenn du Probleme hast, bin ich für dich da. Wer hat dir das angetan?" Der Meister der Zaubertränke schnauft verächtlich und reißt grob seinen Arm weg. „Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe! Es geht mir gut!" zischt er ihn scharf an. Doch Albus gibt so schnell nicht auf. „Das sehe ich, Severus. Du bist die letzte Zeit unkonzentriert und abgelenkt, du bist unpünktlich, kommst sogar zum Unterricht zu spät. Und jetzt diese Verletzung. Ich will dich heute Abend in meinem Büro sehen." Der Schulleiter wendet sich schließlich wieder seinem Essen zu, den durchbohrenden Blick von seinem Lehrerkollegen ignoriert er gekonnt. Severus jedoch schiebt seinen Teller weit von sich, das Essen ist ihm vergangen. Er lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und lässt seinen Blick kontrollierend durch den Raum wandern. Einige Schüler starren ihn an, tuscheln. Als er den Blick eines der Weasley- Zwillinge einfängt, der auf dem Dekolletee von Morgana haftet, verfinstert sich sein Blick. Der sommersprossige Rothaarige bemerkt dieses und schenkt dem Professor ein geringschätziges Grinsen, bevor er seinem Bruder in die Seite stößt und dann mit ihm tuschelt. Offensichtlich macht er ihn auf die Vorzüge der schönen Vampirin aufmerksam. Als Severus eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel spürt, fährt er leicht zusammen. Morgana sieht ihn scheinbar schon länger an und ihr Blick bohrt sich jetzt fest in seinen. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Severus." Flüstert sie dicht an seinem Ohr. „Ich werde heute Abend das Schloss verlassen. Ich gehe zurück nach Rumänien." Der Tränkemeister löst seinen Blick von ihren wunderschönen dunklen Augen und schiebt seinen Stuhl knarrend ein Stück zurück. Hastig greift Morgana nach seinem Arm und hält ihn fest. „Ich werde zurückkommen, mein dunkler Prinz." Wütend schnellt Severus Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Prinz? Woher weißt du...?" Doch noch bevor er die Frage ausgesprochen hat, weiß er die Antwort. _Dumbledore! Er hatte ihr alles erzählt. Über mein Zuhause...meine Mutter...meinen Vater...James...Lily. Wie konnte er das nur tun? Er hatte mir sein Wort gegeben! _Der Stuhl fällt laut auf den Fußboden, als Severus plötzlich aufsteht. Alle Gespräche verstummen, alle Augen beobachten das Drama, das sich jetzt abspielen wird. Der Tränkemeister reißt sich los von der Hand der Vampirin und funkelt sie mit eiskalten Augen an. **„Dann bleib doch in Rumänien! Ich brauche dich nicht!"** Neville Longbottom verschüttet seinen Kürbissaft, als sein gefürchteter Zaubertränkeprofessor anfängt zu brüllen wie ein wilder Hornschwanz. Sybil Trelawney, der der Schrecken von vorhin noch in den Knochen steckt, verschluckt sich an ihrem Essen und fängt keuchend an zu Husten. Luna Lovegood starrt erschrocken den wütenden Professor an. Dieser beugt sich jetzt etwas herunter, um der Vampirin direkt ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Dicht vor ihr zischt er leise: „Und fass mich nie wieder an!" Dann geht er mit wehendem Umhang davon und verschwindet hinter der zukrachenden Tür. Morgana will ihm gerade folgen, als Dumbledore sie am Arm festhält. „Das würde jetzt nichts bringen, mein Kind. Lassen Sie ihn erst mal wieder zur Ruhe kommen." Seufzend setzt sie sich also wieder und beobachtet die Schüler, die aufgeregt miteinander tuscheln. Ihre geschärften Vampirohren hören viele Bruchstücke, die sie beunruhigen. „Der alte Snape ist ja total verrückt"... „Ich habe Angst vor ihm"... „Was will der von der Vampirin?"... „Hast du seine Augen gesehen? Er macht mir Angst." Aber sie hört auch viele Schüler lachen, sie lachen über ihren wunderbaren, einzigartigen Liebhaber. Leichte Wut staut sich in ihr auf. Auf die Schüler, auf Severus, auf ganz Hogwarts. Sie will raus aus diesen Mauern, in ihr schönes fernes Schloss in Rumänien. Das Schloss, das ihr Großvater ihr vererbt hatte. Vlad Dracul, Dracula, alle hatten Angst vor seinem Namen. Doch für sie war er nur ihr lieber Großvater gewesen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er als Fürst alles trieb und es interessierte sie auch nicht. Als sie später von seinen Gräueltaten erfuhr, wurde ihr übel und sie schämte sich dafür. _Doch es ist meine Herkunft, es ist mein Blut. Und Severus ist feige, wenn er seine Herkunft geheim halten will. Mich verleugnet er auch. _Gedankenverloren stochert sie in ihrem Essen. Ihr Entschluss steht fest, sie wird Hogwarts noch heute verlassen.

Als das Essen endlich beendet ist, geht Morgana in ihr Zimmer und packt ihre Koffer. Mit diesen steht sie schließlich vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters und sieht ihn entschlossen an. „Professor, ich werde das Schloss verlassen. Noch heute. Vielen Dank, dass ich hier sein durfte." Dumbledore erhebt sich aus seinem Sessel und legt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Die Vampirin hatte sich schon eine gefütterte Jacke übergezogen und trägt einen dicken schwarzen Schal. „Aber aber mein Kind. Lassen Sie sich doch von Severus Launen nicht vertreiben." Morgana tritt einen Schritt zurück, verschränkt die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Mit Severus hat das nichts zu tun. Ich muss hier weg...nachdenken...in Ruhe." Sie wendet sich von ihm ab und nimmt ihre Koffer. „Warten Sie. Ich bin froh, dass Sie meinen Vorschlag beherzigen und erst alles in Ihrer Heimat klären wollen, bevor sie sich entscheiden. Doch bleiben Sie nicht zulange. Wir kennen beide jemanden, der nicht besonders gut darin ist, Geduld zu üben." Mit einem leichten Zwinkern geleitet er sie schließlich zur Tür. Morgana umarmt den Älteren kurz und lächelt ihn zaghaft an. „Keine Sorge. Ich werde zurückkommen." Dann schließt sie die Tür hinter sich und verschwindet für lange Zeit aus dem Leben der Schule.

Nachdem Severus Snape die Türen der großen Halle hinter sich geschlossen hat, eilt er hinunter in die Kerker. Seine kühlen ruhigen Kerker. Unten angekommen lehnt er sich an die kalte Mauer der Wand gegenüber seines Zaubertränke- Klassenzimmers. _Wie hatte sie das nur tun können...sie wird mich verlassen...Dumbledore hat mich verraten, er hat ihr alles erzählt. Sie wird mich dafür hassen. _Voller Zorn schlägt er mit seiner Faust gegen die Mauer, vor Schmerz und Enttäuschung schreit er laut auf. Die Haut platzt auf und Blut tropft von seiner Hand. Severus hüllt sie etwas in seinen Umhang, um keine Blutflecken im Gang zu hinterlassen und geht in seine Privaträume. Dort angekommen legt er zuerst den beschmutzten Umhang ab, achtlos wirft er ihn in den Raum. Dann geht er an seinen Badezimmerschrank und holt eine Rolle Verband heraus. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht verbindet er seine blutende Hand. Er hat schließlich noch einen Termin bei Dumbledore und dieser soll nicht sehen, dass er sich selbst verletzt hat. _Morgana würde jetzt meine Hand in ihre kalten Hände nehmen, sie küssen, das Blut trinken. Meine Schmerzen verschwinden lassen. Morgana... Ach, verdammter Idiot! _Knurrend schüttelt er den Kopf. _Hast du wirklich geglaubt, diese schöne Frau würde dir gehören? Sie würde bei dir bleiben? Dich lieben? Idiot! Selbst Lily konntest du nicht schützen. _Er spürt, wie warme Tränen seine Wangen hinablaufen. Wütend wischt er sie weg. Er braucht Abkühlung. Nur wenige Minuten später steht er unter der kalten Dusche. Hier lässt er seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Sie vermischen sich mit dem eisigkalten Wasser, das seinen Körper hinabläuft. Minutenlang weint er lautlos, bis er schließlich keine Luft mehr bekommt und an der Duschwand hinunterrutscht. Laut schluchzend bleibt er auf der Seite liegen, während das Wasser auf ihn hinabprasselt. Als irgendwann keine Tränen mehr kommen wollen, steht er mühsam auf und stellt das Wasser ab. Seine Knie zittern, er muss sich an der Duschkabine festhalten, um nicht erneut zusammenzubrechen. Als er langsam am Spiegel vorbeikommt, sehen wir einen gebrochenen Mann. Sein sonst so stolzer, fast majestätischer Gang ist einem krummen, eingefallenen Schlurfen gewichen. **Steh auf, Severus, kämpfe**! Doch er kann unseren Zuspruch nicht hören. Seine Haut erscheint uns noch blasser als sonst, sein ganzer Körper zittert. Wir möchten ihn in den Arm nehmen, wärmen. Der blutgetränkte Verband hängt schlaff an seiner Hand. Seine schwarzen, nassen Haare hängen wirr in sein Gesicht. Unsere Hände sehnen sich danach, sie aus seinem schönen Gesicht zu streichen. Die dunklen, durchdringenden Augen, in denen wir früher versinken wollten, blicken starr und leer ins Nichts. Sie sind gerötet vom Weinen. **Sieh uns an, Severus! Du bist stark! **Der traurige Blick des Tränkemeisters bleibt auf seinem Spiegelbild haften. Es ist fast, als würde er uns ansehen. **Kämpfe, Severus! Sei stark!** Ein leises Knurren ist aus seiner Kehle zu hören, als er den Weinkrug nimmt und den Spiegel damit zerschlägt. Der rote Wein läuft über die vielen kleinen Scherben, in denen sich der Zaubertränkelehrer zu Tausenden spiegelt. Mit wütendem Schnaufen wendet er sich von dem Chaos ab, das er angerichtet hat und tritt vor seinen Schrank, um sich anzukleiden.

Als Severus Snape, Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, endlich im Büro seines Vorgesetzten steht, hat er sich wieder vollkommen beruhigt. Nichts zeugt mehr von seinem Zusammenbruch wenige Minuten zuvor. Bis auf den Verband an seiner Hand... . Als er kaum das Büro des älteren Mannes betreten hat, greift dieser auch schon energisch nach seinem Handgelenk. Severus zuckt vor Schmerz kurz zusammen. „Severus, was haben Sie da gemacht?" „Lassen Sie mich los, Professor!" zischt dieser ihn wütend an. Doch Dumbledore ignoriert dessen Protest einfach, er war von seinem mürrischen Schützling schlimmeres gewohnt. Vorsichtig streicht er mit einem Finger über den Verband und nimmt erschrocken wahr, dass Snape unter dieser Berührung leicht zusammenfährt und ihn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ansieht. „Severus, Sie müssen das behandeln lassen." Mit einem schmerzhaften Ruck reißt der Meister der Zaubertränke seinen Arm weg. „Das habe ich bereits. Haben Sie vergessen, wer die Salben herstellt?" Er wirft seinem Direktor einen zynischen Blick zu. „Und, was wollen Sie von mir?" Albus setzt sich auf seinen Stuhl und bietet Severus ebenfalls an, sich zu setzen.

„Es geht um Professor Dracul. Sie ist eben abgereist." Noch bevor Severus richtig auf dem Stuhl sitzt, springt er auch schon wieder auf. Der Stuhl fällt nach hinten und schlägt auf dem Boden auf. Mit seiner verletzten Hand schlägt er voller Wut auf den Schreibtisch und schreit daraufhin laut auf. Dumbledore ist sofort aufgestanden und um den Schreibtisch herumgegangen. Jetzt steht er vor seinem Kollegen und legt ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. „Severus, es wird alles gut!" Wutentbrannt reißt er sich los und läuft wie ein eingesperrter Tiger durch das ganze Büro. „Was soll gut werden? Ich? Wer glaubt das? Sie sind der einzige! Und Morgana! Sie haben sie mir weggenommen! Warum mussten Sie ihr von Lily erzählen? Sie hasst mich, Sie hat mich verlassen! Sie sind schuld!" Vorsichtig geht Albus auf Severus zu, so einen Gefühlsausbruch hat er bei ihm erst ein einziges Mal erlebt. „Severus, beruhigen Sie sich!" Endlich bleibt Snape stehen. Er lässt es geschehen, als Dumbledore seine Arme um seine Schultern legt. Als Severus spürt, wie erneut Tränen in seine Augen steigen lehnt er seinen Kopf an die Schulter des Älteren. Albus hält Severus ganz fest, als er spürt, dass dieser am ganzen Körper zittert, er hört sein leises, verzweifeltes Schluchzen. _Wann hatte ich ihn zuletzt weinen sehen? _Er war der einzige, dem er sich manchmal öffnete.

Als sie minutenlang so gestanden haben, löst sich Severus plötzlich aus der Umarmung. Er räuspert sich kurz, bevor er sich verabschiedet und schnellen Schrittes aus der Tür verschwindet. Dumbledore wird noch lange an diese Begegnung zurückdenken.

In den nächsten Wochen ist Severus Snape unausstehlicher als jemals zuvor. Er wechselt kaum ein Wort mit seinen Lehrerkollegen und in seinen Unterrichtsstunden reicht jeder kleinste Fehler eines Schülers, um ihn vor Zorn beben zu lassen. In seiner freien Zeit schließt er sich in seinen Privaträumen ein, auch das Essen nimmt er in den Kerkern zu sich. Nachdem fast zwei Monate seit ihrer Abreise vergangen waren, glaubt auch Dumbledore nicht mehr, dass die Vampirin zurückkommt. _Doch wie soll Severus das aushalten? Man kann nur hoffen, dass er sie irgendwann vergisst_. _Doch Severus_ _vergisst eine Frau nicht mehr, die ihm das Herz gebrochen hat. So war es bei Lily und so wird es wieder sein. Hoffentlich tut er sich nicht wieder selber weh... . _Dumbledore schüttelt den Kopf. Er hat noch so viel zu tun, da kann er sich jetzt nicht um einen liebeskranken Tränkemeister kümmern, der langsam den Verstand verliert. Der alljährliche Weihnachtsball steht an und es muss noch einiges vorbereitet werden. Minerva drängt ihn schon seit Tagen, endlich mit den Planungen zu beginnen, doch seine Gedanken haben immer nur um Snape und diese Vampirin gekreist. Doch jetzt ist Schluss damit, das Leben und der Schulalltag wird für alle weitergehen...auch für Severus Snape.

Morgana hoffte, ihren dunklen Liebhaber vergessen zu können. Nachdem er sich nicht einmal von ihr verabschiedet hatte, war sie sehr sauer gewesen. Mit Wut im Bauch war sie nach Rumänien zurückgeflogen. Mit einem Besen natürlich, wie es sich für eine echte Hexe gehört. Zurück in ihrem Schloss machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Sie wollte unbedingt alle Zaubertränke sofort ausprobieren, die sie in Hogwarts gelernt hatte. Doch sie konnte sich auf keine Arbeit konzentrieren. Langsam begann sie zu glauben, dass Vampire doch lieben können. Severus ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, es kribbelte in ihrem Bauch, wenn sie an ihn dachte und es schmerzte so unheimlich, weil er so weit weg war. Als Sterbliche war sie einmal richtig verliebt gewesen, doch die Gefühle damals waren nicht im entferntesten so wie das, was sie momentan empfand. Es war viel stärker. Er beherrschte ihre Gedanken, ihre Nächte und sogar ihre Tage. Es passierte ihr öfters, bei der Arbeit oder beim Essen mit ihrer Familie, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam und anfing zu frieren. Sie spürte, dass er in diesen Momenten an sie dachte. Diese Gefühle waren jedes Mal so überwältigend, sie fühlte sich, als würden Stromstöße durch ihren Körper gejagt, unheimlich starke Impulse. Manchmal begann sie zu schwanken, einmal stürzte sie sogar fast die Treppe hinunter. Sie hatte versucht, etwas gegen diese Gefühle, die ihr fast wie eine Krankheit vorkamen, zu unternehmen. Sie hat alle möglichen Tränke zu sich genommen, hat meditiert, sie hat sogar auf Voodoo und Muggelmedizin zurückgegriffen. Doch es half nichts. Scheinbar gab es nur eines, dass diese Symptome lindern konnte. Einen. Und der war weit entfernt in Hogwarts. War. Denn in diesem Moment steht Morgana vor den Schlosstüren der Zaubererschule. Drinnen in der großen Halle hört sie lautes Lachen, fröhliche Stimmen und festliche Musik. Der Weihnachtsball ist in vollem Gange. Ständig stürmen Schüler an ihr vorbei, rennen rein oder wieder hinaus. In dicken Winterjacken, mit Mützen auf den Köpfen und, vom Tanzen und der Kälte, geröteten Wangen und Nasen. In Rumänien sind die Winter auch sehr kalt, deswegen ist sie auf diese niedrigen Temperaturen vorbereitet. Dennoch trägt sie ein Kleid. Die Vampirin hat noch nie so leicht gefroren, ganz im Gegenteil, sie fühlt sich wohler, wenn sie Kälte auf ihrem Körper spürt. Deswegen hat sie sich auch in Severus Kerkern immer so wohl gefühlt. Die Sonne verbrennt ihre weiße Haut zu schnell, wenn sie sich ihr zu lange aussetzt. Sie steht eine Weile vor den Türen und beobachtet die ausgelassenen Schüler. Sie hat Angst...wie würde er reagieren? Würde er wütend auf sie sein, sie anschreien? Ganz in ihre Gedanken vertieft, bemerkt sie nicht, dass sich ihr jemand nähert. Erst als sie behutsam am Arm berührt wird, dreht sie sich erschrocken um. „Nana, mein Kind, wer wird denn so schreckhaft sein?" Erleichtert sieht sie in die vertrauensvoll leuchtenden Augen von Albus Dumbledore. Stürmisch umarmt sie ihn kurz, bevor sie ihn ernst ansieht. „Professor, wie geht es Severus?" „Das freut mich, dass Sie fragen, mein Kind. Aber warum kommen Sie nicht mit hinein? Ausnahmsweise ist Severus auch anwesend. Alle Lehrer sind verpflichtet, am Weihnachtsball teilzunehmen." Mit diesen Worten nimmt Dumbledore auch schon die Koffer der Vampirin und bedeutet ihr mit einem Kopfnicken, die Türen zu öffnen.

Morgana atmet noch einmal tief durch und öffnet die schweren Türen.

Severus Snape sitzt schon den ganzen Abend an seinem Platz an der langen Tafel und nippt ab und zu an seinem Rotwein. Missmutig lässt er seine Blicke über die ausgelassen tanzenden Schüler gleiten. Alle haben sich besonders zurecht gemacht, in Schale geworfen. Die Mädchen tragen schöne lange Kleider und die Jungs haben Anzüge an, oder, wie der junge Weasley, ein eigenartiges Gewand aus Fellen. Severus trägt eine schwarze Hose und das schwarze Hemd mit den silbernen Knöpfen. Eigentlich wie immer, nur den Mantel und den Gehrock hat er weggelassen. Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich, doch niemand scheint es registriert zu haben. Alle sind eher damit beschäftigt, einen Tanzpartner zu finden, oder, falls sie einen haben, wie sie es schaffen, vor dem Ende des Balls noch einen zarten, ersten Kuss zu ergattern. Severus Snape beschäftigt sich nicht mit solchen Gedanken. Abstoßend beobachtet er die Tanzenden. Potter mit der kleinen Weasley. _Das passt ja zusammen. Die zwei mutigen Helden von Gryffindor. _Ron Weasley und Miss Granger. _Verschwendet die kleine Löwin sich wirklich an diesen Idioten? _Hagrid und Trelawney. _Wie sieht das denn aus? Absolut lächerlich. Aber verrückt sind ja schließlich beide. _Verächtlich zieht er die Augenbrauen zusammen, wo er hinsieht, nur Liebestolle oder Verrückte. Lovegood und Longbottom. _Das absolute Traumpaar, absolut verrückt! _Gehässig verzieht er einen Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Grinsen. Er erschrickt etwas, als die Eingangstüren geöffnet werden und das, was er dann erblickt, lässt seine Knie zittern. Morgana steht in der Tür, ihre Augen sehen sich aufgeregt um. Als er ihren Blick endlich einfangen kann, sieht er Angst darin und Schuldgefühle. Dann wandert sein Blick ihren Körper entlang. Das lange schwarze Haar trägt sie offen und das silberne Diadem funkelt im Licht der Kerzen, ebenso wie ihre dunklen Augen. Ihr Gesicht ist rein und ungeschminkt, in diesem Licht fällt ihm das erste Mal auf, wie weiß ihre Haut wirklich ist. Sie trägt ein langes, eng anliegendes schwarzes Kleid. Der weite Ausschnitt gibt einen verlockenden Teil ihrer Brüste preis. Severus schluckt, für einen Moment schließt er seine Augen. Um ihre Hüften trägt sie einen silbernen Gürtel, der aus ganz vielen kleinen Perlen besteht. Ihre langen weißen Beine bilden einen aufregenden Kontrast zu dem schwarzen Kleid, das ihren Körper perfekt umspielt, als wäre es ihr direkt auf den Leib geschneidert worden. An ihrem rechten Bein ist das Kleid so hoch geschnitten, dass er an ihrem Schenkel ein weißes Strumpfband hervorblitzen sehen kann. Schweiß bricht auf seinem Körper aus, wie hatte er seine schöne Vampirin vermisst... . Langsam steht er auf. Es ist ihm egal, dass sich alle Köpfe nach ihm umdrehen. Severus geht mitten über die Tanzfläche, durch eine Masse von Schülern und Lehrern, auf Morgana zu. Als er endlich vor ihr steht, senkt sie den Kopf. Zu groß ist ihre Angst, Hass oder Verachtung in seinen schwarzen Augen zu sehen. Doch Severus legt ihr vorsichtig einen Finger unter das Kinn und hebt es leicht an. Mit der anderen Hand umfasst er ihre Hüfte und zieht sie in seine Arme. Als Morgana endlich in seinen Augen liest, sieht sie nur Freude darin und Verlangen. In diesem Moment ist sie sich sicher, dass sie ihn liebt. Sie will ihn nie wieder loslassen. Lächelnd legt sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und lehnt ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Severus Hände streicheln liebevoll ihren Rücken. Als er sich aus der Umarmung löst, tritt Morgana ein paar Schritte zurück. _Was habe ich getan, jetzt weiß es die ganze Schule...Er will nicht, dass es irgendjemand weiß...Er wird wütend auf mich sein. _Nervös kaut sie an ihrer Unterlippe und sieht in die erstaunten Gesichter der Schüler und Lehrer, die das ungewöhnliche Paar anstarren. Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen und unter überraschten Lauten der Umstehenden zieht Severus sie in seine Arme und küsst sie leidenschaftlich. Minutenlang stehen sie so da und vergessen ihre Umwelt. Sie geben sich ganz ihrem Kuss hin und sie vergessen, dass ganz Hogwarts ihnen zusieht. Als sich ihre Lippen schließlich voneinander lösen und sie sich atemlos um den Hals fallen, applaudieren und johlen die Umstehenden. So haben sie ihren Tränkemeister noch nie gesehen. Lächelnd verbeugt er sich vor der schönen Vampirin und reicht ihr seine Hand zum Tanz. Diese macht einen leichten Knicks und ergreift seine dargebotene Hand glücklich. Als er Morgana dann auf die Tanzfläche führt, weichen alle vor dem unheimlichen Paar zurück. Die magische Aura, die von beiden ausgeht, ist deutlich spürbar und es scheint fast so, als würde sie bei jeder Berührung funken schlagen. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend fällt den Schülern und Schülerinnen auf, dass ihr Professor seinen gefürchteten Umhang abgelegt hat. Bewundernde Blicke der weiblichen Ballbesucher heften sich auf das Hinterteil des Tränkemeisters, als das Paar an ihnen vorbeischreitet. Seine schlanke, grazile Figur war bislang niemandem aufgefallen. Als Morgana und Severus ungefähr in der Mitte der Tanzfläche ankommen, schmiegt sich die Frau an ihren dunklen Prinzen und dieser legt seine Hände auf ihre schlanke Taille. Ihre Bewegungen verschmelzen, während sie sich langsam im Takt der Musik bewegen.

Den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht tanzen die beiden miteinander. Niemand der Umstehenden traut sich, die schöne Vampirin zu einem Tanz aufzufordern und den Armen des Tränkemeisters zu entreißen. Zu sehr bilden sie eine Einheit, zu eng halten sie sich umschlungen. Einzig bei den schnelleren Stücken lösen sie sich etwas voneinander. Galant und geschickt führt Severus seine Begleitung über das Parkett und wirbelt sie auch hin und wieder so wild über die Tanzfläche, dass sie danach jedes Mal atemlos an seiner Brust ausruhen muss. Irgendwann im Laufe dieser Nacht reicht ihnen Dumbledore zwei volle Gläser entgegen. „Hier, ihr beiden. Ihr müsst doch etwas trinken. Das müsst ihr unbedingt probieren. Die Streiche der Weasley- Zwillinge sind ja nicht jedermanns Geschmack, aber ihre Cocktails sind köstlich." Severus schiebt Morgana etwas von sich und nippt kurz an dem dargebotenen Getränk. Lächelnd leckt er sich über die Lippen. „Schmeckt...und welchen Namen trägt dieses Gebräu?" Er beugt sein Gesicht etwas tiefer über das Glas und riecht an dem blutroten Getränk. _Eindeutig Erdbeere mit einem Hauch Vanille und einer erheblichen Menge Alkohol._ „Hot Blood" antwortet Professor Dumbledore, woraufhin Severus leicht zusammenfährt und seinen Vorgesetzten verwirrt anstarrt. Dann spürt er Morganas Hand auf seinem Arm und hört sie laut lachen. Als er ihr ins Gesicht sieht, verformen sich seine Lippen ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln und Sekundenspäter lacht auch er laut auf. Albus blickt erstaunt von einem zum anderen und wendet sich schließlich schulterzuckend ab. _Vielleicht war doch etwas in dem Getränk, dass da nicht hineingehört._ _Ich werde das untersuchen lassen. _Gerade als Morgana nach ihrem Glas greift, um ebenfalls „Hot Blood" zu kosten, nimmt Dumbledore es mit. „Mein Kind, ihr solltet lieber etwas anderes trinken. Sieh doch, was mit Severus passiert ist." Der sonst so mürrische Zaubertränkelehrer lacht noch immer ausgelassen. Er hat sich an einen Tisch hinter sich gelehnt und hat die Hände vor dem Bauch verschränkt. Tränen laufen seine Wangen hinab, doch diesmal weint er das erste Mal seit langer, langer Zeit vor Freude. „Professor Dumbledore, lassen Sie nur. Severus geht es gut." Die Vampirin tritt neben Severus und legt ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte. „Es ging ihm nie besser." Mit diesen Worten haucht sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und streicht ihm über das tränennasse Gesicht. Noch immer beunruhigt entfernt sich der Schulleiter mit den beiden Drinks in den Händen schnellen Schrittes von dem ungewöhnlichen Pärchen. Kichernd lehnt Morgana ihren Kopf an Severus Schulter und flüstert ihm zu: „Und, wie hat dir „Hot Blood" geschmeckt?"

Mit festem Griff ergreift der Tränkemeister ihre Hüften und raunt direkt an ihrem Ohr: „Bestimmt nicht so gut wie deines." Stürmisch küsst er Wangen und Lippen der Vampirin, immer weiter tastet er sich ihren schlanken weißen Hals hinunter. Er haucht ein paar leichte, federngleiche Küsse darauf, während er mit seinen Händen in ihr schwarzes glänzendes Haar fährt. Plötzlich greift er hinein und reißt ihren Kopf grob nach hinten. Das silberne Diadem fällt hinunter. Morgana quiekt kurz auf und alle Augenpaare sind auf das wilde Liebesspiel der beiden dunklen Gestalten gerichtet. Schüler wie Lehrer sehen dabei zu, wie die Vampirin ihren Körper nach hinten biegt, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Während Severus Snape voller Verlangen ihren Hals küsst und wieder und wieder über ihren immer schneller schlagenden Puls leckt, krallt die Vampirin ihre Fingernägel in seine Hüften. Ihre spitzen Nägel bohren sich durch den dünnen Hemdstoff und schmerzhaft auch durch seine Haut. Doch der Schmerz scheint den Tränkemeister nur noch mehr anzutreiben. Seine Hände verlassen ihr Haar und stützen ihren Rücken. Severus drückt ihren Körper enger an seinen, als er sich ihrem Hals weiter entgegen beugt. Seine Zähne fangen an, vorsichtig an dem empfindlichen Hals der Vampirin zu knabbern. Dann saugt er an den geröteten Stellen. Diese Prozedur wiederholt er solange, bis der Hals von Morgana überreizt und wund ist. Die Atmung der Vampirin hat sich immens beschleunigt und als sie jetzt Severus Zähne spürt, die langsam in ihr Fleisch eindringen, fängt sie an zu keuchen. Der Meister der Zaubertränke löst eine Hand von ihrem Rücken und legt sie ihr auf den Mund, um ihr Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Vor lauter Erregung beißt Morgana in Severus Hand, als dieser kräftig an der Bissstelle saugt und ihr warmes Blut in sich aufnimmt. Der unsterbliche Lebenssaft auf seiner Zunge schmeckt süß, verlockend. Ein Schaudern durchläuft seinen ganzen Körper. Mit einem Mal fühlt er sich stark, unbesiegbar. Nichts und niemand kann ihm in diesem Moment etwas tun. Als auch noch aus der Hand des Zaubertränkelehrers dunkles Blut herausquillt, wird dieses Liebesspiel vielen Anwesenden zu heftig. Angeekelte Ausrufe sind zu hören und einige drehen sich sogar in eine andere Richtung. Doch das Paar in ihrer Mitte bekommt davon nichts mit. Immer noch saugt Severus an dem Hals der Vampirin und diese windet sich leise stöhnend in dessen Armen, das Blut aus der Hand des Tränkemeisters läuft über ihr Kinn. Minerva McGonagall tritt aus dem Kreis der zuschauenden Ballgäste und räuspert sich dicht hinter den beiden. Doch erst, als sie ihrem Kollegen eine Hand auf die Schulter legt, fährt dieser erschrocken herum. Seine Hände lösen sich von Morgana und er sieht in die vielen Gesichter, die ihn anstarren. „Severus, es reicht jetzt!" Er fängt den strafenden Blick von McGonagall ein und blickt beschämt zu Boden. Doch Morgana hakt sich bei ihm ein und führt ihn etwas abseits der Tanzfläche. „Komm Severus, jetzt hab ich Lust zu tanzen." Severus lässt sich von ihr mitziehen und einen Augenblick später tanzen sie wieder so wie vorhin. Mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken sieht er zurück zu Minerva und grinst Morgana daraufhin frech an. „Hast du ihren Blick gesehen?" Spöttisch erwidert Morgana daraufhin: „Das war der Neid, Severus. Ich wette, die alte Dame wurde noch nie so wunderbar geküsst wie ich eben." Mit seinem Zeigefinger streicht der Tränkemeister über Morganas Kinn und wischt sein Blut davon ab. Dann fährt er leicht mit dem Finger über ihre Lippen und die Vampirin lässt ihre Zunge genüsslich darüber gleiten. Willig leckt sie sein Blut von dem langen geschmeidigen Finger. Eng schmiegt sie sich dann an ihren dunklen Prinzen und reibt ihren Unterleib an seinem. „Und ich will mehr!" Der Tränkemeister küsst sie zärtlich auf die Lippen. „Geduld, mein Herz, Geduld."

Irgendwann schlug die Turmuhr zwölf, Mitternacht, immer mehr Schüler und Lehrer verschwanden in ihre Räume. Die schöne Vampirin hatte mittlerweile ihre schmerzenden Füße von den Schuhen befreit und tanzt jetzt barfuss. Als sich die Zeiger langsam zwei Uhr nachts nähern, befinden sich nur noch sie und ihr dunkler Begleiter in der großen Halle. Immer noch auf der Tanzfläche, in ihren ewig dauernden Tanz versunken, schmiegt sich Morgana an den Körper von Severus Snape. Dieser drängt sie langsam immer weiter in Richtung Bühne, auf der vor wenigen Stunden noch die Band gespielt hatte. Als die Vampirin das kalte Holz der Täfelung an ihrem Rücken spürt, lächelt sie den Mann in ihrem Arm wissend an. Sie schlingt ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und drückt sich eng an seinen Körper. Severus schiebt Morgana etwas von sich weg, so dass sie wieder an das kalte Holz stößt. An dieses presst er sie nun mit seinem Körper und drückt seine harten, spröden Lippen auf ihren Mund. Seine Zunge dringt forsch und tief in sie ein. Gerade als Morgana anfängt, seinem groben Kuss etwas entgegenzusetzen, lösen sich die Lippen des Tränkemeisters von ihren. Für einen winzigen Moment fängt sie seinen Blick auf. Die schwarzen Augen glühen vor Leidenschaft und Begierde. Die Vampirin wendet sich von ihm ab und lehnt ihren Kopf schwer atmend an das Holz. Doch Severus lässt ihr keinen Moment zum ausruhen. Zu lange musste er auf seine aufregende Gespielin verzichten. Grob umfasst er ihr Kinn und beugt ihren Kopf weiter nach hinten. Seine andere Hand schiebt sich hinter sie und er drückt ihren Körper enger an sich. Leidenschaftlich und wild fängt er an, an ihrem schlanken weißen Hals zu lecken und zu saugen. Erneut bekommt er die bereits heilende Bissstelle zwischen die Zähne und beißt plötzlich hinein. Morgana schreit laut auf, teils aus Überraschung und teils vor Schmerz. Ihre Hände krallen sich in das schwarze lange Haar des Meisters der Zaubertränke. Das dunkle, unsterbliche Blut läuft ihren Hals hinab in ihr Dekolletee. Gierig reißt Severus an dem Kleid, gleichzeitig verfolgen seine Lippen die Spur ihres Blutes. Süß...verlockend...heiß. Er schließt seine Augen und vertraut ganz seinem Geruchssinn. Diesen sinnlichen, betörenden Duft ihres Körpers wird er nie mehr vergessen. Seine Nase folgt der feuchten Spur seiner Zunge bis zwischen ihre runden, vollen Brüste. Er spürt Morganas hektische Atmung...stoßweise...stöhnend. Er hört ihren Herzschlag...schnell...schneller... . Seine Hände zerren grob an dem schwarzen Kleid, ziehen es von den schmalen Schultern der Vampirin. Dann kniet er sich vor sie und streift es von ihren langen Beinen. Erneut schließt er die dunklen Augen und schickt seine geschärften Sinne auf eine prickelnde Reise. Seine Hände gleiten fordernd über ihre Beine, an ihren Schenkeln hinauf. Plötzlich spürt er den weichen Stoff des Strumpfbandes unter seinen rauen Fingerspitzen. Überrascht öffnet er die Augen und erinnert sich daran, wie er das weiße Kleidungsstück gesehen hatte, als sie in der Eingangstür stand. Lockend blitzte es kurz unter dem Kleid hervor. Ein schelmisches Lächeln umspielt kurz seine Lippen, seine Augen leuchten. Dann schließt er sie wieder und seine Lippen fahren die Spur an ihrem langen Bein hinauf, die seine Fingerspitzen eben gezeichnet haben. Morgana beugt ihren Körper ihrem Liebhaber entgegen. Leise stöhnt sie auf bei jeder Berührung seiner Lippen. Feuer...heißes Feuer verbrennt ihre Haut... . Brandnarben...mit jedem sanften Hauch seines Atems und jedem Stups mit seiner warmen feuchten Zunge brennen sie sich in ihr Herz. Sie liebt diesen Mann. Über alles in der Welt. Dieses Gefühl ist so stark, dass sie glaubt zu platzen, wenn sie es nicht ausspricht. Ein leise geflüstertes „Ich liebe dich, Severus" verlässt ihre Lippen. Mehr ein Stöhnen als ein Flüstern und so leise, dass er es nicht gehört haben kann. Erleichtert lässt sie ihren Kopf nach vorne fallen und beobachtet ihren geschickten Liebhaber. Severus Finger krallen sich in ihre Schenkel, als seine Zunge über das Strumpfband fährt. Vorsichtig beißt er hinein und zieht es mit dem Mund immer weiter nach unten. Morgana geht vor dem vor ihr knienden Mann in die Hocke und streift das Band von ihrem Knöchel. Als sie wieder aufsieht, bohrt sich Severus fester Blick tief in ihren. Leuchtende, rabenschwarze Augen. Doch es ist nicht nur Leidenschaft und Verlangen darin zu lesen. Sein leicht verklärter Blick irritiert sie. _Was hat das zu bedeuten? Warum schaut er mich so an? _Stirnrunzelnd senkt sie den Blick. Doch Severus hat noch lange nicht genug von ihren wunderbaren dunklen Augen, die genauso unergründlich sind wie seine. Mit festem Griff umfasst er ihren Nacken und beugt ihren Kopf wieder in seine Richtung. Doch die Augen der Vampirin sind geschlossen. Nahe an ihrem Ohr kann Morgana jetzt sein raues Flüstern hören. „Bitte sieh mich an, Morgana." Der Klang ihres Namens von seinen wunderbaren Lippen, mit seiner berauschenden Stimme lässt sie erschauern. Vorsichtig öffnet sie ihre Augen und sieht direkt in die pechschwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters. Dieser streichelt jetzt gedankenverloren über die seidenweiche Wange der Vampirin, während er in ihren Augen versinkt. Dann wird sein Blick wieder ernst, bevor er flüsternd weiterspricht. „Ich will dich nie wieder verlieren, Morgana. Ich liebe dich. Mehr als alles andere." In die Augen der Vampirin haben sich plötzlich Tränen geschlichen, vollkommen erstarrt sitzt sie ihm gegenüber. Severus wendet sein Gesicht traurig ab. _Wieder habe ich sie zum Weinen gebracht. Ich verdiene sie nicht. _Als sich seine Augen ebenfalls mit Tränen füllen, spürt er ihre Hand auf seinem Arm. Vorsichtig wendet er sich ihr wieder zu, den Kopf gesenkt, die Haare hängen ihm wie ein Vorhang vor seinem Gesicht. Sanft umfasst Morgana seinen Kopf mit ihren Händen, sie drückt ihn fest an ihren nackten Oberkörper. Sie spürt seine warmen Tränen, die ihre Brüste hinablaufen, während sie ihm über das schwarze Haar streicht. „Ich hasse es, wenn du weinst, Severus. Ich liebe dich doch auch." Diese wenigen, jedoch für ihn so wichtigen geflüsterten Worte bringen seinen Tränenfluss zum versiegen. Er öffnet seine verweinten, geröteten Augen und sieht direkt auf den üppigen Busen der Vampirin. Glänzend feucht noch von seiner Zunge und seinen Tränen reckt er sich ihm sündig entgegen. Prall, vollkommen, schneeweiß und seidenweich. Seine schwarzen Haare fallen darauf und kitzeln die empfindlichen Brustwarzen. Bis zu diesem Moment war ihm die Erotik der Position seines Kopfes nicht bewusst geworden. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge, der sich an der Brust einer Frau ausweint. _Doch diese Frau ist keine einfache Frau, diese Frau ist eine Vampirin...meine Vampirin. Und diese_ _Frau will mich, sie liebt mich. Und ich liebe sie. Wie sehr habe ich es mir gewünscht, diese Worte einmal von einer Frau gehört zu bekommen. Ich liebe dich. Drei einfache Worte, doch für mich bedeuten sie die Welt. Danke, Morgana, dass du mir diesen Traum erfüllst. _Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht sieht er zu Morgana hinauf. Diese ist immer noch damit beschäftigt, sein Haar zu streicheln und ihn zu trösten. Doch Trost braucht der Meister der Zaubertränke jetzt nicht mehr. Quälend langsam beginnt er, eine Brust der Vampirin zu küssen und daran zu saugen. Morgana fährt erschrocken zusammen, glaubte sie doch, Severus würde noch immer an ihrem Körper lehnen und weinen. Genüsslich lässt sie sich nach hinten auf den kalten Steinboden fallen und überlässt ihrem dunklen Prinzen die Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Vertrauen...Hätte sie einem anderen Vampir so sehr vertrauen können? Oder einem anderen Mann? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Lächelnd schließt sie die Augen, als sie Severus Hand an ihrer anderen Brust spürt. Sanft aber mit festem Griff streichelt er sie, während seine andere Hand den Weg zwischen ihre Schenkel findet. Instinktiv presst sie die Beine zusammen, das letzte Mal, als Severus das getan hatte, spukt immer noch in ihren Erinnerungen herum wie Peeves der Schlossgeist, der in Hogwarts spukt. Er hatte ihr kaum Luft zum Atmen gelassen mit seinem geschickten Fingerspiel. Es war eine Qual für sie gewesen, ihn nicht ganz spüren zu können. Das wollte sie jetzt auf keinen Fall wiederholen. Stattdessen öffnet sie ihre Augen wieder und setzt sich zu ihm auf. Mit festem Blick sieht sie direkt in die Augen des Tränkemeisters und zieht ihn schließlich am Hemdkragen zu einem langen Kuss zu sich heran. Atemlos lässt sie von Severus ab und schubst ihn unsanft auf den kalten Boden. Dann beugt sie sich tief über ihn und ihre festen Brustwarzen befinden sich direkt über seinem Gesicht. „Liebe mich, Severus! Liebe mich so, wie es noch niemand vor dir getan hat!" Die offenen Worte der Vampirin jagen einen Hitzeschauer durch seinen ganzen Körper. Ihr warmer Atem streift seine Wange, er nimmt ihren Geruch tief in sich auf. Für einen Moment verliert er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Grob und rücksichtslos bäumt er sich unter ihr auf. Er setzt sich auf und reißt den zarten Körper von Morgana dabei mit sich, bevor er sich auf ihn stürzt und mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden drückt. Die harten Steine schmerzen unter dem nackten Rücken der Vampirin, Severus Körper liegt schwer atmend auf ihr. Der Slytherin- Hauslehrer setzt sich auf ihre Oberschenkel und beginnt, langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Morgana atmet erleichtert aus. Der raubtierartige Glanz in seinen Augen ist wieder verschwunden. Scheinbar ist er wieder Herr über seinen Körper. Doch kalter Schweiß steht ihm auf der blassen Stirn, es scheint, als hätte er einen Kampf ausgetragen mit dem dunklen Mal, dass an ihm zehrt. Sie ist stark, diese bösartige Energie, sie schafft es, ihren sanften Verführer in eine wilde Bestie zu verwandeln. Doch dieses Mal kämpft er dagegen an. Morgana erinnert sich mit Schrecken an die Situation damals in seiner Dusche. Sie musste tatsächlich fürchten, von Severus vergewaltigt zu werden. Nur eine kalte Dusche konnte ihn damals bremsen. Doch er ist stärker geworden. Durch eine Frau an seiner Seite, die ihn liebt.

Bald wird ihm die dunkle Kraft Voldemorts nichts mehr anhaben können. Doch bis dahin ist es noch ein langer Weg, schwere Kämpfe wird er bis dahin noch mit sich ausführen müssen. Aber heute hat er gesiegt. Morgana sieht voller Stolz zu Severus hinauf. Zärtlich fährt sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Arm, sie setzt sich aufrecht und küsst ihn lange und intensiv auf seine kalten, zitternden Lippen. Der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte ängstigt ihn und lässt ihn erschauern, nimmt ihm alle Hoffnung. Verzweiflung steht in seinen Augen. Vorsichtig öffnet sie die letzten Knöpfe seines schwarzen Hemdes und streift es von seinen Schultern. Eng schmiegt sich die Vampirin dann an Severus kalten nackten Oberkörper, der immer noch leicht zittert. Sie versucht, ihn zu wärmen, ihm Schutz zu geben. „Du bist stärker als er, Severus. Ich brauche dich. Ich liebe dich." Federleichte Küsse verteilt die schöne Vampirin auf der kalten Haut des Tränkemeisters, ihr warmer Atem kitzelt seinen Körper. Ihre zärtlichen Worte wärmen seine frierende Seele. Severus wacht langsam auf aus seiner Erstarrung, minutenlang schmiegt er sich an sie und streichelt das lange Haar der Frau in seinem Arm. Dann tasten seine Hände an ihrem Rücken immer tiefer, bis sie schließlich hinten in ihren Slip gleiten. Morgana erschauert, eine Gänsehaut breitet sich auf ihrem Körper aus. Seine eiskalten Hände auf ihrer warmen Haut zu spüren, erregt sie, lässt sie leise aufstöhnen. Sie lässt sich zurück auf den Boden sinken und hebt ihre Hüften etwas an, damit der Tränkemeister sie endlich von diesem Kleidungsstück befreit. Der kommt dieser stillen Aufforderung natürlich gerne nach. Mit seinen kalten Fingerspitzen streift er es ihre langen Beine hinunter und genießt es, dass die Vampirin sich unter ihm leise stöhnend windet.

Severus legt seine kalten Hände auf die Knie von Morgana und drückt ihre Schenkel leicht auseinander, als er sich zwischen sie legt. Selbst durch den Stoff seiner Hose kann Morgana seine deutliche Erregung auf ihrer Haut spüren. Ihre Hand gleitet an seinem Körper hinunter und tastet sich zu seinen Hosenknöpfen, doch bevor sie an ihrem Ziel ankommt, hält Severus sie am Handgelenk fest. „Bitte noch nicht." Flüstert er dicht an ihrem Ohr. Ihre Hand legt er auf seine Wange, woraufhin die Vampirin diese zärtlich streichelt. Sie fährt über das rabenschwarze Haar des Tränkemeisters, der seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter lehnt und sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergraben hat. Er will dieses Gefühl der Ruhe und der Geborgenheit so lange wie möglich auskosten. So lange schon hatte sich sein kalter Körper danach gesehnt, geliebt zu werden. Wärme und aufrichtige Liebe hatte er nie zuvor erfahren. Nie zuvor? Selbstverständlich hatte ihn seine Mutter über alles in der Welt geliebt. Doch Eileen hatte ihn schon vor vielen Jahren verlassen. Heiße Tränen bilden sich in den dunklen Augen des Meisters der Zaubertränke. Sie laufen seine Wangen hinab und tropfen warm auf die weiße Schulter der Vampirin. Diese versteht sofort und wischt sie vorsichtig mit ihrer Handfläche weg. Dann hebt sie Severus Kopf etwas an und küsst ihn sachte auf die Wange. Der Slytherin schließt die Augen, öffnet leicht seine Lippen und spürt einen Moment später die hauchzarten Küsse von Morgana auf seinem Mund und auf seinem Hals. Ein leichter Schauer durchströmt ihn, ein Lächeln zaubert sich auf seine Lippen. Eng umschließt er den nackten Körper der schönen Vampirin mit seinen Armen. Die Hände von Morgana streicheln sich seine Brust hinunter, umspielen kurz die festen Brustwarzen, bevor sie auf seinem flachen Bauch liegen bleiben. Severus stöhnt leise auf, saugt und knabbert zaghaft an ihrem Ohrläppchen. „Oh Morgana" flüstert er keuchend. „Du hast ein Feuer in meinem Herzen entfacht, von dem ich dachte, dass ich es für immer verloren hätte. Bitte lass es nie wieder erlöschen!" Nach diesen Worten rutscht er tiefer und bleibt auf Morganas Schenkeln sitzen. Severus beugt sich über sie, seine langen Haare kitzeln ihren Bauch, der Professor für Zaubertränke bedeckt ihre Brüste mit leidenschaftlichen, heißen Küssen. Seine Finger verkrampfen sich mehr und mehr um ihre Hüften. Jedem seiner Küsse folgt ein leise gehauchtes Wort auf ihre feuchte Haut. „Bitte...verlass...mich...nie...wieder. Ich...liebe...dich." Jedes dieser Worte verursacht nicht nur ein Prickeln auf Morganas reizempfindlicher Haut, sondern brennt sich auch tief in ihr Herz. Unter leisem Stöhnen presst sie gerade noch ihre Antwort heraus, bevor sich die Zunge von Severus unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels abwärts bewegt. „Ich liebe dich auch, Severus." Während die Lippen und die Zunge des Tränkemeisters langsam ihren Weg zwischen ihre Schenkel finden, überkommt Morgana ein sehr reizvoller Gedanke. _Warum hat das Hause Slytherin die Schlange als Symbol? Vielleicht werde ich das gleich herausfinden..._

Mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht hebt sie ihre Hüften etwas an und reckt sie ihrem Liebhaber entgegen. Dieser lächelt kurz wissend und nimmt dieses Geschenk dankbar entgegen. Seine Hände fahren unter ihren Hintern und halten ihren Körper in dieser Position fest. Morgana stöhnt laut auf, als sie Severus Zunge in sich spürt. Immer tiefer dringt er in sie ein, seine Zunge spielt dabei so geschickt in ihr, dass sie sich stöhnend windet und ein Schwindelgefühl alle ihre Sinne lähmt. Sie bemerkt gar nicht mehr, dass ihre Fingerspitzen schmerzhaft seinen Nacken zerkratzen und sie hin und wieder grob in seinen Haaren reißt. Sie scheint in diesem Moment nur noch aus ihrem Unterleib zu bestehen. Kurz bevor ihr explosiver Orgasmus weitere Gedankengänge stoppt, bahnt sich einer seinen Weg in ihren Kopf. _Deswegen also die Schlange. Wo hat er das nur gelernt? _„Severus, du bist wunderbar! Ich liebe dich so sehr."Die letzten Worte schreit sie fast heraus, als ihr Orgasmus über sie hinwegfegt.

Einen Moment später ist auch schon Severus wieder über ihr und streicht ihr das schweißnasse Haar aus der Stirn, er küsst sie sanft auf die Lippen. Morgana blickt tief in die schwarzen glänzenden Augen ihres Liebhabers. _Wie zwei Sterne am Nachthimmel, _denkt sie verträumt. _Wann habe ich zuletzt so schöne, geheimnisvolle Augen gesehen? _Die Vampirin fängt an, sich unter Severus zu bewegen, seine Küsse erwidert sie fordernd. Als dieser spürt, wie sie sich genüsslich an seiner Erregung reibt, küsst auch er sie stürmisch. Seine Zunge, die eben noch so wunderbar tief in ihr war, drängt sich jetzt forsch zwischen ihre Lippen.

Die rauen Hände des Tränkemeisters fahren hektisch über den ganzen Körper der nackten Frau unter sich. Morganas Hände tasten sich an dem schlanken Oberkörper von Severus hinab und nesteln ungeduldig an seinen Hosenknöpfen. Als sie diese endlich geöffnet hat, streift sie die enge schwarze Hose mitsamt der Shorts von dem ansehnlichen Hinterteil des Slytherin. Sie spreizt leicht ihre Beine und lächelt Severus glücklich an, als sich dieser dazwischen legt. Der Tränkemeister erwidert das Lächeln der Vampirin und schließt daraufhin die Augen, um sich nur noch auf das Gefühl zu konzentrieren, was ihr warmer, feuchter Körper um ihn herum bei ihm auslöst. Er fühlt sich fiebrig, erhitzt. Eine unheimliche Wärme breitet sich von seiner Mitte über seinen ganzen Körper aus. Langsam fängt er an, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Zuerst vorsichtig und zärtlich, doch dann wird die Hitze in seinem Körper unerträglich und er steigert sein Tempo. Mit seinen Händen streicht er verlangend über den schweißnassen Körper der Vampirin. Er öffnet die Augen und sieht Morgana in ihr erhitztes Gesicht. Diese greift dem Tränkemeister in den Nacken und zieht ihn sanft zu sich herunter. Ihre Lippen pressen sich auf seine zu einem langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Morgana glaubt zu explodieren, als sie sich atemlos von ihm löst. Ihr Körper verlangt nach Erlösung. Leise stöhnend erwidert sie die stürmischen Bewegungen ihres Liebhabers. Ihre Finger krallen sich schmerzhaft in sein Hinterteil. Ein lautes Knurren entfährt Severus Lippen, als er spürt, wie sich die schöne Vampirin unter ihm verkrampft. Ein letztes Mal steigert er seine Intensität, bevor sich beide laut stöhnend aneinander klammern. Nachdem sich ihre verschwitzten, zitternden Körper wieder etwas beruhigt haben, legt Severus seinen Kopf auf Morganas Schulter. Schweißperlen laufen seine Stirn hinab und brennen in seinen schwarzen Augen. Die Vampirin streicht schwer atmend über Severus bebenden Rücken. Sie liebt es, sein Gewicht auf ihrem Körper zu spüren. Seine Wärme, seine Nähe, seine Liebe. Lächelnd schließt sie die Augen. Ein paar Minuten später sind beide engumschlungen eingeschlafen.

„Na Professor, haben Sie eine lange Nacht gehabt?" Mit diesen höhnischen Worten im Ohr wacht Severus Snape ein paar Stunden später verwirrt auf. Er sieht direkt in das Gesicht von Morgana. Sie schläft, ihre Augen sind fest verschlossen. _Wie wunderschön sie ist... _Irgendetwas stößt da immer wieder an sein Hinterteil. _Was ist das? Wer ist da? _Müde blinzelnd dreht er seinen Kopf etwas nach links und erschrickt etwas, als er in das dümmlich grinsende, hässliche Gesicht des Hausmeisters blickt. Mit seinem Wischmob in der Hand steht er direkt neben ihm. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn mit dem Stiel dessen angestoßen, um ihn zu wecken. Da erst wird Severus bewusst, dass er diesem Mann gerade sein nacktes Hinterteil präsentiert und die Vampirin unter ihm gar vollkommen nackt ist. Wütend steht er auf und zieht sich seine Hosen über den Hintern. Morgana bedeckt er rasch mit seinem Hemd. **„Verdammt noch mal Filch, Sie widerlicher Idiot! Verschwinden Sie endlich! Auf...der...Stelle!" **Der langjährige Hausmeister von Hogwarts murmelt noch ein paar anzügliche Bemerkungen, bevor er sich schließlich eilig zurückzieht. Mit dem wütenden Tränkemeister sollte man sich lieber nicht anlegen. Das weiß selbst ein Mann wie Argus Filch. Durch Severus Geschrei ist auch Morgana aus dem Schlaf geschreckt. Verschlafen reibt sie sich die dunklen Augen und zieht sich das Hemd des Tränkemeisters über die Schultern. Sie steht auf und stellt sich hinter Severus, der noch immer mitten in der Halle steht und wütend in Richtung der Tür starrt. Zärtlich legt sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsst ihn kurz auf die Schulter. „Was war denn los, mein Schöner?" Der Meister der Zaubertränke dreht sich langsam zu ihr um. Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und beginnt dann, das Hemd von unten nach oben zuzuknöpfen. „Gar nichts, mein Herz. Vergiss es. Nur jemand, der sich an deinem wunderbaren Anblick erfreuen wollte. Stattdessen bekam er mich zu sehen." Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen im Gesicht streifen seine Handflächen ihre Brustwarzen, für ein Versehen viel zu geschickt. Morgana erschauert, legt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Severus zieht sie an sich heran und umschließt sie fest mit seinen Armen. „So, mein Schatz. Da wären wir also. Unsere gemeinsame Zukunft beginnt." Die Vampirin schmiegt sich lächelnd an Severus, erwidert seine Umarmung ebenso fest. „Darauf habe ich so lange gewartet. Ich liebe dich, Severus."

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Herz."

„Mein lieber Finder dieses Briefes,

ich weiß nicht, wer du bist oder woher du kommst. Doch es ist mir gleich. Ich brauche einfach jemanden, dem ich diese Worte schreiben kann. Ich bin eine Vampirin. Wie du sicherlich weißt, ist diese Ruine hinter mir einmal das wunderbare Hogwarts gewesen. Die größten Zauberer haben hier ihre Ausbildung begonnen. Unter ihnen „der Junge, der überlebte" und sogar der dunkle Lord. Doch nichts ist mehr übrig außer leidvoller Erinnerung und Schmerz. Ich habe die letzten Jahre meines Lebens hier verbracht. Es waren die wunderbarsten überhaupt und es hätten noch viele weitere folgen sollen. Doch der Krieg hat alles zerstört. Nicht nur mein Zuhause sondern auch mein Leben. Ich bin hierher gekommen, um etwas zu suchen. Ich habe in dem Schutt gegraben nach etwas, dass mir sehr wichtig ist. Doch ich habe es nicht gefunden. Es wird wohl zerstört sein. Wie alles andere. Was sagt dir der Name Severus Snape? Er war Zaubertränkelehrer an dieser Schule und Hauslehrer der Slytherin. Kurzfristig sogar Direktor. Das wird es sein, was du von ihm weißt. Und doch gibt es noch so viel mehr. Ich werde versuchen, dir jetzt etwas über ihn zu erzählen. Vielleicht verstehst du dann, wie es so weit kommen konnte. Nach dieser wunderbaren Nacht in der großen Halle dachte ich wirklich, dass wir es schaffen. Eine gemeinsame Zukunft aufbauen. Wie großartig diese Worte für mich klangen. Du musst wissen, dass die Stimme von Severus vielen Angst einjagte. Doch sie konnte auch so unglaublich sanft sein...fast wie Samt. Er glaubte fest an unsere Zukunft, ging am nächsten Tage zu Albus Dumbledore. Wenn du hier bist, um das Grab des größten Zauberers der Welt zu besuchen, es liegt gleich hier neben mir. Ich habe Blumen darauf gelegt. Dieser Mann bedeutete mir viel. Er gab mir die größte Chance meines Lebens. Genauso muss es für Severus damals gewesen sein. Dumbledore gab ihm eine zweite Chance und er nutzte sie. Ein paar Tage später war es dann also soweit. Ich wurde offiziell als neue Lehrkraft in Hogwarts willkommen geheißen. Das war ein wunderbarer Tag. Ich saß an der großen Tafel neben Severus und er nahm meine Hand in seine. Er führte sie zu seinen Lippen und küsste sie kurz. Verzeih mir meine krakelige Schrift, mein Guter. Aber ich sehe diesen Moment noch so deutlich vor Augen, dass meine Hände zittern. Ich sehe sein Gesicht...Ich konnte die Freude in seinen Augen sehen. Ich würde in Zukunft mit ihm zusammen das Fach Zaubertränke unterrichten. Außerdem sollte ich die Nachhilfestunden für gewisse Schüler übernehmen. Man war sich wohl darin einig geworden, dass das nicht das richtige für meinen Geliebten war. So sanft er meistens mit mir umging, wusste ich doch, wie ruppig und hart er werden konnte. Er konnte sogar sehr ungerecht werden zu seinen Schülern. Ich versuchte, ihn im Unterricht etwas zu bremsen, wofür mir seine Schüler sehr dankbar waren. Hogwarts war also seit diesem Tage mein Zuhause. Ich hatte es lieben gelernt. Selbst die lüsternen Blicke von Filch, dem Hausmeister, die er mir immer nachwarf, fehlen mir.

Über die Jahre hinweg begann allerdings der Einfluss des dunklen Lords immer mehr zuzunehmen. Mein Severus war Spion für Dumbledore und den Phoenixorden. Ach, der Phoenixorden...Wie wenige von ihnen noch übrig sind. Tonks und Lupin...auch sie hatten erst zueinander gefunden. Und ihr kleiner Sohn muss jetzt ohne seine Eltern aufwachsen. Sirius Blacks Verlust war besonders schmerzhaft für Harry Potter. Und der Verlust des größten Aurors aller Zeiten, Alastair Moody, hat mich besonders hart getroffen. Er war über die Grenzen Englands hinaus bekannt gewesen. Ich bin sehr stolz darauf, ihn einmal kennen gelernt zu haben. Mein Severus war also Spion und es kam immer öfter vor, dass er nachts zum dunklen Lord gerufen wurde. Wenn er zurückkam, war er jedes Mal noch blasser als sowieso schon. Er wollte nie mit mir darüber reden, was bei diesen „Treffen" so alles passierte. Doch ich hatte einige Bücher über die Todesser gelesen und was darin stand, ließ mich erschauern. Folterungen, Vergewaltigungen, Mord,... . Und all das sollte auch mein Severus tun? Es war jedes Mal sehr schwer für mich, ihn gehen zu lassen. Doch er sagte, es wäre zu unserem Schutz. Und zum Schutze unseres Kindes. Ja, du hast richtig gelesen. Unser Kind. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich schwanger und trug Severus Sohn aus. Wir freuten uns beide sehr auf unser Baby und wussten schon, dass wir ihn Levander Severus nennen wollten. Der Vorschlag kam von Severus und er erklärte mir die Bedeutung des Namens. „Lever" ist französisch und bedeutet „in die Höhe heben" oder „aufrichten". Das gefiel mir. Unser Sohn sollte aufrecht und stolz durchs Leben gehen. In einer Nacht jedoch apparierte Severus zurück und brach auf der Stelle weinend zusammen. Ich hatte wie immer an dieser Stelle auf ihn gewartet und nahm ihn sofort fest in meine Arme. Unter Schluchzern brachte er es schließlich hervor. Voldemort rüstet zum Krieg. Er wird angreifen. Krieg. Wir wussten, was das bedeutet. Hogwarts wird kein sicherer Ort mehr sein. Unser Kind wird in Krieg hineingeboren werden. Severus eilte sofort zu Dumbledore, um ihm zu berichten. Die nächsten Ereignisse überschlugen sich fast, doch ich werde dir die wichtigsten erzählen. Du weißt sicherlich, dass Albus Dumbledore durch die Hand von Severus zu Tode kam. Doch es war alles anders, als es auf den ersten Blick schien. Zum Glück haben alle Zeitungen davon berichtet und den Namen meines Geliebten wieder rein gewaschen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt damals war Severus jedoch auf der Flucht. Vor den Dementhoren, dem Ministerium und vor seinen eigenen Schuldgefühlen. Ich sah ihn viele Monate nicht, doch es verging kein Tag, an dem ich nicht eine Eule von ihm bekam. Er schrieb mir, ich bräuchte mir keine Sorgen zu machen, ihm ginge es gut. Doch das, was ich fühlte, sagte mir etwas ganz anderes. Severus war in Lebensgefahr. Er war nicht dabei, als ich unser Kind zur Welt brachte. Levander war ein wunderschönes Baby. Er hatte die helle Haut, die Severus so sehr an mir liebte und einen schwarzen Haarflaum auf dem Kopf. Und seine Augen waren genauso unergründlich tief und dunkel wie die seines Vaters. Ich habe Severus unmittelbar nach der Geburt unseres Jungen eine Eule geschickt, die ein Foto für ihn dabeihatte. In seinem nächsten Brief schrieb er mir, dass er vor Glück geweint hatte, als er das Bild gesehen hatte. Er schrieb, dass er nie ein schöneres Baby gesehen hatte und dass er sehr stolz auf uns war. Er freute sich sehr darauf, uns beide hoffentlich bald im Arm halten zu können. Doch er schrieb auch von seiner Angst. Er fürchtete sich davor, erneut zum dunklen Lord gerufen zu werden. Ich sprach damals mit Minerva McGonagall über Severus Ängste. Sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt Schulleiterin und versucht heute, Hogwarts wieder aufzubauen. Ich wünsche ihr viel Glück und Kraft dafür. Ich bewundere sie sehr für diese Entscheidung, sie ist eine sehr starke Frau. Damals war niemand stark. Alle Zeitungen verkündeten es: Albus Dumbledore tot. Severus Snape ist ein Verräter, ein Mörder. Ich hatte angst. Angst, dass ihn jemand in seinem Versteck fand. Ich wusste, dass er verletzt war. Ich vertraute mich also Minerva an. Sie war eine der wenigen Personen, die an Severus Unschuld glaubten. Ich zeigte ihr die Briefe von ihm und sie glaubte das, was Severus uns erklärte. Doch helfen konnte sie nicht. Sie konnte weder Dementhoren noch Ministerium aufhalten. Dumbledore hätte es gekonnt. Ach, er fehlte so sehr in der Zaubererwelt. Mit ihm ging Hogwarts zugrunde. Es konnte nicht ohne ihn existieren. Wie sollten wir uns dem dunklen Lord ohne ihn entgegenstellen? Doch wir schafften es. Dank Harry Potter. Ein einzelner Junge, dem Freundschaft und Liebe das wichtigste auf der Welt sind, hat uns alle gerettet. Severus wusste von Anfang an, dass dieser Junge uns irgendwann den Sieg bringen würde und ohne seinen verhassten Lehrer hätte dieser nicht einmal das zweite Schuljahr überlebt. Harry Potter hasste Severus und Severus hasste diesen Jungen. Dennoch rettete er ihm und seinen Freunden das Leben, schützte sie und riskierte seines für sie.

Doch die Zeit des Krieges war für alle schrecklich und jeder einzelne hatte Verluste zu beklagen. Als Hogwarts angegriffen wurde kämpfte ich gerade vor seinen Toren gegen einen Todesser. An meiner Seite Fred und George Weasley. Zwei wunderbare junge Menschen, denen nichts die Freude verderben konnte. Dann hörten wir plötzlich ein lautes Donnern und überall Schreie. Hogwarts stürzt ein! Doch mein Baby war noch da drinnen! Ich wollte los, hereinlaufen und meinen kleinen Sohn herausholen. Doch Fred hielt mich am Arm fest, er sagte: Snape braucht Sie, und lief herein. Das waren die letzten Worte, die ich von ihm hörte. Hogwarts stürzte ein. Über ihm und meinem wunderschönen Jungen. Levander Severus Snape. Ein kleiner Stein in Form eines Herzens erinnert mich jetzt an ihn. Mitten in den Trümmern ragt er hervor. Eine kleine Windmühle habe ich in den Boden gesteckt, er hätte sie sicherlich geliebt. Sein Geburtsjahr war auch sein Todesjahr, so sollte es nicht sein. Seinen mutigen Vater hat er nie kennen gelernt. Dabei sollte er einmal ein großartiger Zauberer werden. Er liebte den Glanz der Phiolen, er wäre sicherlich ein Meister der Zaubertränke geworden, so wie sein berühmter Vater. Ich habe ihn heute besucht. Mit ihm gesprochen, mich von ihm verabschiedet. Vielleicht legst du eine Blume auf das Grab oder einen kleinen Teddybären. Ich weiß nicht, ob er genau an dieser Stelle liegt. Leichen hat man nicht gefunden in den Trümmern. Auch Fred Weasley wurde nicht gefunden. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er jetzt bei meinem Sohn ist und auf ihn aufpasst. Verzeih mir, ich hoffe, es ist noch alles gut zu lesen. Ich konnte meine Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Sie tropften auf das Pergament und verwischten die Schrift. Ich danke diesem unglaublichen jungen Mann, der sein Leben geopfert hat, bei dem Versuch, meinen Sohn zu retten. Und ich danke seiner Familie, wir haben zusammen vor den Trümmern getrauert. Danke an Molly für ihren Trost und ihre Unterstützung in dieser, für uns alle, schweren Zeit.

Doch das Schicksal ließ uns keine Ruhe, keinen Moment der Trauer. Vor den Trümmern erreichte uns die Nachricht vom Tode Voldemorts. Harry Potter hatte ihn besiegt. Wir lagen uns in den Armen, der Krieg war vorbei. Für den Moment wurde unsere Trauer klein und wir feierten unseren Sieg über das Böse. George Weasley nahm mich fest in den Arm. Die ganzen Opfer waren nicht umsonst gewesen. Doch wo war mein Severus? Für ihn bestand nun keine Gefahr mehr. Die Welt würde die Wahrheit erfahren, er war frei. Jemand legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie war kalt und zitterte. Wenn ich die Augen schließe spüre ich sie immer noch. Ich drehte mich um und sah in das Gesicht von Hermine Granger. Ihr hübsches Gesicht war verletzt und ihre rehbraunen Augen schwammen in Tränen. Ihre sonst so sichere Stimme zitterte, als sie mich ansprach: „Professor Dracul, Sie müssen ganz schnell kommen. Es ist etwas mit Professor Snape." Sie nahm mich an die Hand und zog mich mit sich. Ich verließ die feiernde Gruppe Überlebender und ging mit ihr in Richtung Ländereien, von denen das meiste ebenfalls zerstört war. Hagrids Hütte lag in Trümmern und die Gewächshäuser ebenfalls. Überall lagen Glassplitter. Wir gingen direkt auf die heulende Hütte zu. Sie war unbeschädigt und ragte über den Trümmern hervor. Drinnen hörte ich Stimmen. Eine erkannte ich als die von Harry Potter. Die zweite war so schwach, dass ich sie nicht deuten konnte. Mich überkam ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl und ich begann zu laufen. Als ich auf der Türschwelle stand, stockte mir der Atem. Meine Beine gaben nach und Ron Weasley eilte mir entgegen und fing mich auf. Er hielt seinen Arm um meine Hüften, als ich langsam weiter in die Hütte hereinging. Er wusste noch nicht, dass sein Bruder tot war und ebenfalls mein Baby. Der rothaarige scherzte damals darüber, dass ich aufpassen solle, dass das Baby nicht „den Zinken von Snape" bekäme. Und tatsächlich hatte er nicht seine Nase bekommen, obwohl ich das nicht schlimm gefunden hätte. Und jetzt sah ich meinen Liebsten auf dem kalten Holzboden liegen, in einer riesigen Blutlache. Harry Potter hält seine Hand und in der anderen hält er etwas schimmerndes, das ich bei genauem Hinsehen als Severus Erinnerung identifiziere. Ich fing an zu weinen und ging vor ihm auf die Knie. Harry übergab mir Severus kalte blutverschmierte Hand und sah mich traurig an. „Nagini. Sie hat ihn vergiftet. Er wird verbluten. Er hat nur nach Ihnen gerufen. Ich bin froh, dass Sie jetzt da sind, Professor." Seine grünen Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, als er sich abwendet und seinem besten Freund in die Arme fällt. Hermine setzt sich neben mich und streicht ihrem ehemaligen Professor das lange Haar aus der Stirn. „Er hat Harry seine Erinnerung gegeben. Dann hat er Lily Potter in Harrys grünen Augen gesehen. Er hat sich verabschiedet. Und dann hat er nach Ihnen gerufen. Ich bin sofort losgelaufen und habe Sie gesucht. Doch ich glaube, ich bin zu spät gekommen." Erneut fängt die kleine Gryffindor an zu weinen. Ich drücke kurz ihre Hand. Dann beuge ich mich weit über das Gesicht meines Liebsten, damit er mich sehen kann. Seine dunklen Augen starren ins Leere, langsam verlieren sie an Glanz. „Severus." Ich spreche mit ihm. "Bitte gib nicht auf. Ich werde dir helfen." Seine linke Hand presst er auf die blutende Wunde an seinem Hals, doch seine Kraft lässt langsam nach. Immer mehr Blut sickert zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. Ich nehme all meinen Mut zusammen und beiße mir in das Handgelenk. Hermine neben mir schreit auf. Es gibt nur noch die eine Möglichkeit. Er muss mein Blut in sich aufnehmen und ebenfalls unsterblich werden, ein Vampir. Ich presse mein Handgelenk auf seine Lippen. Mein Blut tropft auf seine Wangen. Doch Severus dreht seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung. Er nimmt seine Hand von seinem Hals und hält damit mein Handgelenk fest. Meine Tränen vermischen sich mit meinem Blut, als sie über seine Wangen laufen. „Bitte, Severus. Trink! Verlass mich nicht!" Unter Schluchzern presse ich diese Worte hervor. Doch Severus Stimme klingt kalt und leer. „Morgana, mein Schatz, hör auf damit. Es hat keinen Sinn. Ihr Gift ist zu stark." Mit jedem Wort kommt ein weiterer Schwall Blut aus der klaffenden Wunde. Ich lege meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und er drückt kraftlos meine Hand. „Ich...liebe...dich." sind die letzten Worte, die ich von ihm höre. Leise und mit zitternder Stimme. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich noch einmal und dann liegt er still. Ich hebe meinen Kopf an und sehe in sein Gesicht. Seine schwarzen Augen sind geschlossen. Ich gebe ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die noch warmen Lippen und breche zusammen. Ich schreie und weine, schlage um mich. Harry und Ron sind erschrocken über das, was sie sehen. Sie weinen um ihren Meister der Zaubertränke und müssen jetzt mit ansehen, wie ich die Nerven verliere. Sie legen ihre Arme um mich und bringen mich heraus. Doch ich will nicht, ich will bei meinem Geliebten bleiben, rufe immer wieder seinen Namen. An die nächsten Stunden kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Ich bin in irgendeinem fremden Bett aufgewacht, Hermine und Molly Weasley an meiner Seite. Sie sagten mir, dass ich einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte. Ich sehe mich um. Überall stehen Betten mit Verletzten. Kinder...Lehrer...es sind nicht viele. Die meisten sind in der Schlacht umgekommen. Erneut treten Tränen in meine Augen und ich schlafe ein.

Ein paar Tage später fand die Trauerfeier statt. Die Überlebenden legten Blumen in die Trümmer von Hogwarts, stellten Kerzen und Gedenksteine auf. Minerva McGonagall hielt eine sehr ergreifende Rede. Sie verlas alle Namen der Verstorbenen. Als sie die Namen Severus Tobias Snape und Levander Severus Snape verlies, zitterten meine Knie. Ich fing an zu weinen und musste mich auf einen Stuhl setzen. Was hatte ich jetzt noch? Mir wurde alles, was mir wichtig war, genommen. Ich beschloss, später noch einmal hierher zukommen. Alleine. Ich ließ die restliche Trauerfeier wie in Trance über mich ergehen und hatte einen unwiderruflichen Entschluss gefasst. Als alles beendet war, ging ich zu Bett. In ein fremdes Bett in einem fremden Zimmer. Mitten in der Nacht stand ich jedoch auf und nahm meine Tasche. Ich zog mir Severus Umhang über die Schultern und ging leise hinaus. Ich schlich mich zu den Trümmern, die einmal Hogwarts waren. Es war tiefe Nacht, doch der Vollmond leuchtete mir den Weg. Ich kniete mich in die feuchte Erde vor den Grabstein meines Sohnes. Hier war er geboren und hier war er gestorben. Mit Tränen im Gesicht beobachtete ich die Windmühle, die sich unaufhaltsam drehte. Ich öffnete meine Tasche und nahm ein kleines Stofftier heraus. Es war sein kleiner Lieblingsdrache, den hatte Severus einmal mit einer Eule mitgeschickt. Levander hatte ihn geliebt, konnte nie ohne ihn einschlafen. Ich streichelte ihn noch einmal kurz und legte ihn neben die Windmühle. Wenn du diesen Drachen jetzt siehst, gib ihm einen Kuss von mir. Ich verabschiedete mich von meinem Sohn und ging weiter. Unter einem großen Baum vor einem Grabstein sank ich auf die Knie. Der Vollmond schien auf den Stein und ich konnte die Inschrift gut lesen:

Severus Tobias Snape

Geboren 9. Januar 1960 gestorben Juni 1998

Meister der Zaubertränke  
Professor am Lehrinstitut Hogwarts  
Vorstand des Hauses Slytherin

Schulleiter Hogwarts

Geliebter und Vater

Schwarze Rosen lagen auf dem frischen Grab. Wenn er auch keine Blumen mochte, diese hatte er immer gerne betrachtet. Ich legte eine rote Rose hinzu. Ein letztes Zeichen meiner Liebe. Dann öffnete ich erneut meine Tasche und holte eine kleine Phiole heraus. Severus hatte sie mir gegeben, bevor er geflohen war. Er gab sie mir mit den Worten: "Wenn die Todesser dich kriegen werden sie dich foltern, bevor sie dich töten. Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Trink dann das hier. Du wirst ruhig einschlafen und keine Schmerzen spüren."

Diesen Brief lege ich hierhin, in der Hoffnung, dass du ihn findest. Ich werde jetzt dieses Gift zu mir nehmen und einschlafen. Denn ein Leben ohne Severus und meinen Sohn ist eine einzige Folter. Verzeiht mir.

In ewiger Liebe,

Morgana Dracul

Als Hermine Granger am nächsten Morgen die Trümmer Hogwarts besucht, fällt ihr der kleine Stoffdrachen sofort auf. Sie erinnert sich nicht daran, dass er am Vortag schon da gewesen ist. _War Professor Dracul hier?_ Beunruhigt und nervös geht sie weiter zu dem Grab ihres ehemaligen Lehrers. Schon von weitem sieht sie eine leblose Gestalt auf dem Grab liegen. Als sie vorsichtig näher tritt füllen sich ihre braunen Augen mit Tränen. Morgana Dracul liegt zusammengekauert inmitten der schwarzen Rosen und hat den Umhang von Snape um sich geschlungen. Noch bevor sie die leblose kalte Hand berührt, weiß Hermine, dass die Vampirin tot ist. Neben ihr liegt eine leere Phiole, in ihrer anderen Hand liegt eine rote Rose. Hermine nimmt sie vorsichtig heraus und legt sie auf den Grabstein von Severus Snape. Dabei findet sie einen Brief. Sie überfliegt ihn kurz und ihr wird bewusst, wie sehr sich die beiden Lehrkräfte geliebt haben. Ein Leben ohne Severus muss für die Vampirin unvorstellbar gewesen sein. Deswegen hat sie diese Entscheidung getroffen. Hermine steckt den Brief in ihre Jackentasche. Dann senkt sie den Kopf und schließt die Augen.

_Möge eure Liebe bis über den Tod hinaus andauern. Ich wünsche mir, dass ihr jetzt endlich Frieden finden werdet. _

_Ruhet in Frieden, Morgana Dracul und Severus Snape._


End file.
